<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught in Between: Season 2 (TVD) by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128080">Caught in Between: Season 2 (TVD)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis'>Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caught In Between [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Athena Dumont has finally found a place to call home after many years of foster homes and traveling. She had finally tamed her supernatural side and just wanted to live a normal teenage life. She quickly discovers that there is nothing normal about her hometown, Mystic Falls and gets sucked right back into the supernatural world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caught In Between [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Word count: 4.7K</p><p>Based off: 02x06 “Plan B”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked into my old childhood home, not expecting it to be fully furnished. I spent time looking around, gathering items from my family that I wanted to keep, and finally getting a moving company to get rid of the old furniture. Once everything was gone, I went into town to apply for a job and find some new furniture. I walked into a restaurant called the Mystic Grill.</p><p>“Hi, I was wondering if you guys were hiring,” I said to a blonde-haired guy as I walked in.</p><p>“I’m not sure but, I can grab an application for you to fill out and pass it on to my manager,” The blonde guy says and walks to the back. He returns with an application and a pen. I fill out the application and hand it back to the male.</p><p>“I’m Matt Donovan, nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Athena Dumont, nice to meet you too,” I say as I shake his hand.</p><p>“Wait as in the founding family Dumont?” He questions.</p><p>“Yeh, just moved back in today actually,” I responded back.</p><p>“Welcome back to Mystic Falls, see you around,” He smiles and goes back to work.</p><p>I continue to walk around the town looking for furniture to replace the old. After walking out of the last store I hear a familiar voice coming from behind me.</p><p>“What-a-surprise, Athena. Never thought I’d see you here in Mystic Falls.” The familiar voice says.</p><p>“Damon,” I turn around and give a fake smile. “And why would that be?” I question back.</p><p>“I mean this is Mystic Falls, a small town, nobody comes here.” He says scoffing.</p><p>“Well, I thought it’d be nice for me to finally settle into my roots as a founding family,” I responded.</p><p>“You come from a founding family here!?” He questions not believing me.</p><p>“Yes, I’m a Dumont. Might not be a name you hear often considering my family and I moved away about 12 years ago with my parents.”</p><p>“Wow, I was not expecting that. Well, I guess we should play catch up then,” Damon says, smirking and walking up next to me putting his arm around my shoulders before I push it off. But he just puts his arm back around my shoulders. We somehow ended up at his house and catching up with each other since it had been about two years since we met each other.</p><p>“I finally learned about the supernatural world… So two years ago, the whole thing about you being a vampire was true, but I didn’t believe it huh,” I say to Damon as we’re sitting on the couch in the grand room.</p><p>“Well sorta. I drank your blood, fed you mine, then compelled you to forget,” Damon explained loosely.</p><p>“So basically I was your personal blood bag,” I said, fake smiling at Damon as he nodded. “Well, I bite now so I wouldn’t try anything if I were you.”</p><p>“Huh?” Damon looks at me confused before we hear a knock at the door.</p><p>Damon gets up from the couch and opens the door. I follow closely behind. When he opens the door I see a tall brown-haired guy standing in the doorway for a brief second before Damon blocks my view.</p><p>“I need to talk to you” I hear the guy say.</p><p>“And why do I need to talk to you?” Damon responds and I roll my eyes at his dickishness, as he tries to close the door on the other guy.</p><p>“Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He’s not a werewolf yet.”</p><p>“Wow, fascinating. Not enough.” Damon says not impressed and tries to close the door again.</p><p>“I’m not sure what you have gotten yourself into this time but maybe you should listen to him,” I say but Damon ignores my comment.</p><p>“But Mason Lockwood is and he’s looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That’s why I’m here.” The guy says trying to convince Damon to give him his full attention.</p><p>“Wait, a moonstone? I’ve heard about it somewhere” I say trying to remember where I heard it from.</p><p>“I know where it is.” the guy responds.</p><p>“And you’re bringing me this why?“ Damon questions.</p><p>“This actually sounds important. You should stop being a dick and listen, Damon. Especially if it involves the moonstone, there’s something important about it. I just can’t remember,” I say sternly.</p><p>“And why do you seem to know so much about this moonstone, Athena?“ Damon questions me while keeping eye contact with the guy on the porch.</p><p>"Wait are you Athena Dumont?” The other guy asks me.</p><p>“Yeh, why?”</p><p>“I’m Jeremy Gilbert, you may not remember but you were best friends with my sister before you moved away.” He says as I think about it.</p><p>I was about to say something before Damon interrupted me “What’s your sister say about this little discovery, anyways?” Damon questions Jeremy, but no response is given. “Oh, you haven’t told her, have you?”</p><p>“Well, Elena doesn’t want me getting involved in all this,” Jeremy says sighing.</p><p>“And you’re a Gilbert and you just can’t help yourself. Wow. Your search for life’s purpose is as obvious as it is tragic.” Damon says. I roll my eyes at his dumb comment.</p><p>“You going to let me in or not?” Jeremy asks. I see Damon hesitate and I shove my way in to open the door.</p><p>I’m not sure why, but I’m interested in whatever trouble Damon has gotten himself in. But in all honesty, I am glad that I could possibly make some new friends here. Well, new old friends, I guess. Maybe even help them solve this little problem they have, whatever it is.</p><p>I see a blonde girl walk from what I assume is the kitchen, with a silver tray in hand, stocked full of food. She spots me sitting in the great room with Jeremy. “Hi, I’m Athena. I just moved into town and an old friend of Damon’s” I say to her smiling.</p><p>“I’m Caroline, your name sounds familiar. Have we met before or something?” She responds questioningly.</p><p>“She’s Athena Dumont, an old friend of yours, Bonnie and Elena’s when you guys were young. Oh, and she’s a founding family member” Jeremy says before I can respond.</p><p>“Oh my god, I remember. You just moved away when we were only like five years old. But how do you know that Jeremy?” Caroline responds.</p><p>“I just saw some old photos of you guys not too long ago,” Jeremy explains.</p><p>“Well, there’s this masquerade ball happening tomorrow and you should totally come and meet everyone else,” Caroline says before she heads off to some other part of the house.</p><p>I can’t help but shake that everyone else remembers who I am, yet I don’t. It’s almost like my memories of them were purged from my mind. I keep trying to jog my memory until my thoughts are interrupted by someone walking in the door with a box in hand. He’s a little older, maybe around Damon’s age when he became a vampire.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” He asks Jeremy.</p><p>“Helping Damon. I’m the one who found out about the moonstone.” Jeremy responds as the man looks at Damon.</p><p>“Does Elena know you’re here?”</p><p>“Not exactly,” Jeremy says, as the man looks at me.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Athena. I was just here when this was all unveiled.” I say the man looks at me slightly confused at why I’m here. “If you’re worried that all of this shouldn’t be said in front of me. I’m an old friend of Damon’s. And I’ve heard of the moonstone, so I thought that I may be of some help. If that’s ok.” I say picking up on his cautiousness.</p><p>“I’m Alaric, and if you’re up for getting caught in all this. Then, you’re more than welcome to stay and help.” He says in response and sets down the box he’s holding.</p><p>“What you got?” Damon says breaking the silence and starts to go through the box and picks up a book.</p><p>“This is Isobel research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me.” Alaric says</p><p>“Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie.” I roll my eyes at Damon’s comment and bump my elbow on his side. He looks at me with a confused look and I just give him a look of why.</p><p>“Vanessa, yes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?”</p><p>“Sun and the moon, blah blah blah blah blah.”</p><p>“An Aztec curse? Cool.” Jeremy says slightly excitedly.</p><p>“Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun.” Alaric explains as Damon shows off his daylight ring, “Most of them, anyway.”</p><p>“It sucks,” I say in response to the werewolf side of the curse.</p><p>“Wait am I missing something, here? How exactly do you know so much about the supernatural world?” Damon says looking at me questioningly.</p><p>“Yeh that comment about me biting, I’m a werewolf now. How did you not catch onto that? And the fact that I’m a Dumont.” I say defensively and a bit upset that he can’t pick up on a hint.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t attend Mystic Falls supernatural People 101 “ He responds sarcastically and I just roll my eyes again.</p><p>"Well, if I could offer a piece of information. I do know that according to the legend, my wolf side, like every other werewolf, is sealed with the moonstone,” I say and Alaric nods and pulls out some sort of map.</p><p>“What do you mean sealed?” Jeremy questions as he looks at the map.</p><p>“It’s a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse,” Damon says from across the room.</p><p>“Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse,” Alaric says in response.</p><p>“If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we’re idiots. Who has the stone now?” Damon says, sounding slightly more intrigued.</p><p>“Tyler” Jeremy responds to his question</p><p>“Can you get it?” I ask Jeremy even though I really have no clue what’s going on.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“See, now your life has purpose,” Damon says dickishly.</p><p>“Shut up Damon. I can help if you’d like” I sigh and Jeremy just looks at me nodding.</p><p>“This has nothing to do with you,” Damon says with a little harshness in his voice, but I ignore his comment.</p><p>“So, you do believe the curse?” Jeremy asks.</p><p>“It’s the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let’s go.” Damon says, finishing his drink. I follow him and Jeremy out the door.</p><p>We make our way over to a mansion where it looks like they’re holding the masquerade ball Caroline told me about. Damon, Jeremy and I walk in, I follow behind Damon who walks up to a brunette girl, but I stay at a distance being respectful of their conversation.</p><p>“Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?” Damon says slightly louder. I assume this girl is Elena Gilbert. Damon then just walks past me and outside. I just stand in the room until I hear my name.</p><p>“Anyways, Elena, this is Athena Dumont, from our childhood. She just moved back in.” Jeremy says as I walk up to the siblings.</p><p>“Hi, forgive me, but honestly I don’t remember anyone from here, even though everyone remembers me. But it’s really nice to meet you.” I say nervously.</p><p>“Well, I’m Elena. It’s nice to meet you too.” She says smiling as Jeremy walks away leaving us alone.</p><p>“So, I noticed that you walked in with Damon. You should really watch out for him” Elena says, I offer to help her and she passes me some masks to sort</p><p>“Yeh, I know. We’re old friends. He tried to deter me from this whole situation you guys are in. Which in all honesty I still don’t have the full picture. But he couldn’t stop me since I have some helpful info.” I say and chuckle.</p><p>“Well, it’ll be nice to have another person around. But, I wouldn’t recommend sticking around.” Elena says coldly.</p><p>“Well, I’d be more than glad to help with whatever you guys need. I’ve heard about this curse and honestly, I have a feeling that I need to figure it out.” I respond.</p><p>“In that case, you should probably meet everyone else.” She says putting the masks down and gesturing to follow her outside.</p><p>We walk down into all the chaos of the outside set up. Elena first takes me to the guy named Matt I met earlier and a brown-haired guy. They were in the middle of a slightly heated conversation but Elena didn’t hesitate to interrupt.</p><p>“Hey guys, this is Athena. Athena this is Matt and Tyler” She says pointing to the blonde and then the brunette.</p><p>“Matt and I actually met earlier, I went to apply to the Mystic Grill,” I say, turning to Elena.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Tyler says looking at me up and down. Elena was then called over by someone and Matt just walked off, leaving me alone with Tyler. Or so I thought.</p><p>“Hey man,” Jeremy says walking over to Tyler and me. They started talking about the moonstone and I could sense that Tyler was uneasy about the fact that I was standing there. I look up to see Damon and another man standing next to him, so I decided to walk up to them.</p><p>“And who might this be,” I say to Damon, referring to the other man.</p><p>“This is my lovely baby bro, Stefan,” Damon says, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Are you not going to introduce me to your friend Damon?” Stefan questions looking at Damon.</p><p>Damon starts to open his mouth before I interrupt, “I am an old friend of Damon’s who just moved back into town. I’m Athena Dumont.” I say holding my hand out to Stefan. I see Stefan’s face light up slightly at the mention of my last name as he shakes my hand.</p><p>“Well, we are busy. I will come and get you later” Damon says walking away and Stefan following behind.</p><p>I see Elena sit down on the stairs with a concerned face. I walk over to her feeling awkward just standing here. “Everything alright?” I say sitting next to her.</p><p>“Sorta. Stefan, Damon’s brother. Isn’t filling me in on what’s going on.” she says upset.</p><p>“I’m sure he will. Just give it a moment. He did just walk off with Damon a few minutes ago.” I say looking at her, noticing she’s growing impatient. She looks at her phone and starts to call Stefan.</p><p>After a while, I go to find Damon. When I find him he’s in the front of the house with his brother and another girl. Who I assumed was a witch considering the concentration in her face and the man clutching his head. Damon knees the man in the face and then takes notice of me standing in the doorway. The two brothers take the man and put them in the back of the Jeep.</p><p>“Are you just gonna stand there or get in?” Damon says looking at me and gesturing for me to get in the Jeep with him.</p><p>“I guess I’m coming,” I say and hop in the back seat.</p><p>We drive back to the Salvatore house, once we arrive Damon picks up the man and carries him into the house as the girl and I follow behind him.</p><p>“I hate that this is the way we meet. But I’m Athena.” I say to her.</p><p>“My name is Bonnie. I’m sure you’ve guessed it but I’m the local witch.” She says with a little sarcasm in the word “local”.</p><p>We walk over to Damon, I look at the books on the shelves as Damon and Bonnie talk. I hear chains being pulled out of the bag that Bonnie had brought in, “You wanna make yourself useful and help me, Athena,” Damon says looking up at me. I sigh and walk over and grab a chain from him.</p><p>“Whoa. Looks like this guy’s used to being tied up” Bonnie says. I look up to Damon smirking at me, knowing that he’s thinking about our past together. I just roll my eyes at him as I help tie the guy to the chair.</p><p>“So is this the Mason Lockwood guy. You and Jeremy were talking about?” I say looking between Bonnie and Damon.</p><p>“Yup and we need him to give up the moonstone. What are you doing?” He says looking at Bonnie.</p><p>“You’re looking for the moonstone like you just said. I’m just trying to help” Bonnie says, taking Mason’s head in her hands. Damon responds with multiple requests as Bonnie starts to search his mind.</p><p>“Somewhere small. dark. There’s water.” Bonnie describes.</p><p>“Like a sewer?” I ask trying to help her description</p><p>“No. Like a well? That can’t be right. Yeah. It’s a well.”</p><p>“Why would it be in a well?” Damon questions</p><p>“I told you, I only get what I get.” She says with some haste, looking at Damon. Then Mason wakes up and grabs Bonnie’s arm. My immediate response was to grab Mason’s hand to make him let go. She rushes out of the room.</p><p>“Hey, judgey! Thank you,” Damon says to Bonnie. I look at him in surprise when he said that. I stay in the room with them, curious about this moonstone business. I sit down on one of the couches as Damon starts to interrogate Mason or at least attempt to.</p><p>I sit on the couch watching Damon’s interrogation technique. Mason struggles in the chair we chained him to and ends up falling backward as Damon heats up the metal poker in the fire. He sticks the poker into Mason’s upper right chest.</p><p>“You can hurt – good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast with no affinity for pain.” He says nonchalantly.</p><p>I start to open my mouth but Damon stops me, “If you don’t approve, you can leave.” He says looking at me. I just sit back and stay quiet.</p><p>Damon starts to question Mason about this Katherine girl but gets no answer. This goes on for some time but Damon still wasn’t successful. I then see Jeremy walk into the room with a box in hand. I walk over to the box he had just set down and start to take some of the stuff out as Damon makes some whiny comments about Jeremy being here. I stop when I notice a familiar dried herb.</p><p>“What is it?” Damon asks, noticing my hesitation.</p><p>“I did a search on my phone. It’s a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and” Jeremy starts to explain handing the herb to Damon.</p><p>“Wolfsbane,” I say interrupting Jeremy, as he looks at me confused.</p><p>“What else did you read?” Damon asks looking at Jeremy.</p><p>“Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it’s toxic.” Jeremy explains as Mason groans and I tense up.</p><p>“I’m guessing toxic,” Damon says, noticing me tensing up and hearing Mason groan.</p><p>“You guessed right,” I say, touching my finger to the herb, displaying its ability to harm werewolves. I inhale sharply and hold my finger from the pain. I see Jeremy’s face light up as he comes to the realization that I’m a werewolf.</p><p>Damon goes back to interrogate Mason, using his new toy. I wince and turn away when the wolfsbane is shoved into his mouth. It’s like I could almost feel the burning sensation in my own throat that Mason was experiencing. Even with the wolfsbane, Damon was unsuccessful. After multiple failed attempts at getting answers, Jeremy interrupts and tells Damon that maybe he should stop. He ignores the comment and threatens to take Mason’s eyes. This causes Mason to finally give him answers to the many questions. Once Mason stops giving answers, I could see in  Damon’s eyes that he wanted to kill him, I guess to cover his tracks.</p><p>Damon tries to get rid of Jeremy, knowing that he disapproves of the actions that are about to take place. But Jeremy just stands his ground and Mason pleads to him in order to keep Tyler safe. I walk around the chair pushing Damon out of the way.</p><p>“I may not know you or  Tyler that well. But I assure you I won’t let that happen. I know what the curse does to a person, I’m a werewolf. And I would never wish the curse on anyone” I say looking at Mason. I could feel the annoyance radiating off Damon.</p><p>“You should go, Jeremy,” Damon says, not even really responding to what I said.</p><p>“I’m staying, Damon. He’s had enough.” Jeremy says and I stand up between Damon and Mason.</p><p>The next thing I know Damon super speeds towards Jeremy, slamming him into the couch, “You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he’d kill me the first chance he got! So, you suck it up or leave.” He says with a menacing look in his face and holding Jermy by the throat.</p><p>“Damon! Stop.” I say trying to stop him from killing Jeremy. The only response I get back is wolfsbane being slammed onto my arm. He only lets go of both Jeremy and me, after I let out a gut-wrenching scream from the pain. Jeremy gets up from the couch after catching his breath and leaves, I follow behind just glaring at Damon.</p><p>Once we make it to the hall Jeremy stops and turns around, “ Are you ok?” He asks, bringing my arm up to look at the burn mark left by the wolfsbane.</p><p>“Yeh, it’ll heal” I respond sighing and looking at the burn starting to disappear.</p><p>I sit in the great room, not wanting to see Damon, but also not wanting to go back to my unfurnished home just yet. After a few minutes, Stefan walks into the house, with what I assumed was the moonstone, in hand.</p><p>“You ok? What did my brother do this time.” He asks me with slight concern in his voice.</p><p>“Yeh, he used his leverage for Mason on me. Wolfsbane. I’m fine now. He was just riled up, I’m sure he’s just about done now.” I say looking over towards the library.</p><p>“Well let’s  go see what he’s up to now?” Stefan says walking up to the couch, offering his hand to help me up.</p><p>We walk to the library and are greeted with Damon rolling up Mason’s dead body in the blanket he placed down earlier. I stop at the top small set of stairs while Stefan goes to show Damon the moonstone. I listen to their little brotherly banter and watch as Damon dials a number on Mason’s phone. It ends up being Katherine. From what I gathered, I could tell that they used to be romantically involved with one another and possibly Stefan too from his physical responses. A few hours later, I leave Stephan in the library to think and Damon follows behind me into the great room.</p><p>“Well, I’m going home,” I say turning to Damon</p><p>“Or you could stay here,” Damon says stepping closer to me with a smirk on his face. “Now I’m sure that your house is empty since you just moved in. Getting rid of all that old furniture and all. And I’m sure you’d rather sleep in a bed than on a couch.”</p><p>I sigh and look to the side, “Fine, I haven’t even paid the power and heating bill yet anyways. Luckily when I came over my bag was filled with new clothes I had bought. I’ll go find a room” I say looking back up at his sculpted face.</p><p>“Orrrrrrr you could stay in mine,” Damon says stepping even closer, making our bodies almost touch.</p><p>“After what you did to me today, I don’t think so. Not to mention, it kind of hurt me when you left me two years ago.” I say referring to when he left me two years ago.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it was because I was caught up in the moment,” he says with an apologetic voice.</p><p>“That’s what you always say” I respond as Damon steps away. I notice that he does so because we’re interrupted by a crying Elena rushing out.</p><p>Damon turns to her, “Elena. I riled Katherine up. I - I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t think.” He says to her just before she opens the door.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, Damon. She won. Katherine won.” Elena says with teary eyes, before walking out.</p><p>Damon looks back at me with an upset face, I had never seen him like this before. He must really care for these people, more care than he’s ever shown me at least. I take a deep breath, grab my bag and head upstairs, leaving him alone in the great room. Once I got upstairs, I decided that it wouldn’t hurt to try to reconnect with Damon, so I looked for his room.</p><p>“You need help choosing a room?” I hear Stefan say walking up behind me.</p><p>“Ummm….I’m not sure if Damon told you this but we used to be involved with one another. I know it’s probably a mistake and I’m gonna regret it, but I thought that maybe we could possibly reconnect. So I’m looking for his room. That and I don’t think he’s gonna give me any other choice.” I say, half regretting what I just told him.</p><p>“It’s the one on the end,” He says pointing to the end of the corridor.</p><p>“Thanks,” I say and give him a hug, noticing that he’s upset. He hugs me back.</p><p>When I walk into Damon’s room I notice how big it is, including the ensuite bathroom. I set my stuff down by the dresser. I look up and notice a small familiar box sitting on the dresser. I open it up to find the moon-shaped necklace I lost when I was with him. It was a necklace that was given to me by my parents, at least I think so, I’ve had it for as long as I can remember.</p><p>I set it back down, start to undress and hop into the shower. It felt nice to clean myself off after today and gave myself time to think about what I’ve gotten myself into. When I finished showering and getting dressed to sleep, I was greeted by a shirtless Damon standing by the dresser.</p><p>“I see that you took my offer,” He says, continuing to rifle through his clothes in the dresser.</p><p>“I don’t think you’d take no for an answer,” I say walking over to him, he chuckles at my comment. I pick up the box that contained my necklace, “I thought I lost this forever” I say opening it up.</p><p>“I found it on some other girl. Of course, knowing it was yours and that it means a lot to you. I ripped it off her neck. You were already out of town before I could give it back to you. May I?” He says picking it up. I turn around allowing him to put the necklace around my neck.</p><p>“Thank you,” I said quietly, turning to face him, he gives me a little smile as he stares intently into my eyes.</p><p>Soon enough, I’m wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his soft ones. He hesitates at first but gives in. He picks me up allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He super speeds us over to his bed and starts to undress me, feeling every inch of my body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Here is the first chapter! I know it may be a bit messy, but I wanted to introduce to Athena to all/most of the characters pretty fast, considering that this episode also allowed it. I’m also still trying to figure out how I want to write since there is a lot of characters and dialogue in TVD. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think. Any advice would great as well! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02. New Wolf, Same Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Word count: 4.1k</p><p>Based off: 02x07 “Masquerade”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning I wake up next to a half-naked Damon Salvatore clutching my body as I lay my head on his chest. I look up at him, realizing that he wasn’t really asleep, “How long have you been awake?” I ask.</p><p>“I just woke up” He responds.</p><p>“Mmmhmm… How long have you been just lying here, letting me sleep?” I say.</p><p>“Maybe an hour or two.” He replies with a sheepish smile.</p><p>I get up, but he pulls me back down, pressing his lips to mine. I pull away and look at him, “ You know you are so darn cute with bed head” I say slightly sarcastic and get up from the bed.</p><p>“Why thank you,” Damon says from behind me as I make my way to my bag of clothes.</p><p>Damon vamp speeds behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. “If you bite, I bite,” I tell him.</p><p>“I won’t, promise. I just kinda missed this.” Damon says softly. I turn around.</p><p>“Look. I…I missed this too. But you’re the one that left and I don’t really think I could continue with this…Us. It’s been two years, I moved on. It was honestly a mistake to stay the night here.” I say as I put on some clothes and start to walk to the door before I feel Damon’s hand grab my arm.</p><p>“I’m sorry that I put you through that. But just think about it, please. I miss you.” He responds. I sigh before I continue to walk out of the room.</p><p>I head down the stairs and grab an apple from the kitchen before I hear a knock at the door.  I open the door, to find Caroline standing in the doorway, looking like she saw a ghost.</p><p>“Oh. Hi, umm… Are Damon and Stefan here?” She asks.</p><p>“Yeh, I’ll go get them. You can just… wait in here.” I say gesturing to the great room as she steps into the house.</p><p>I head back upstairs and into Damon’s bedroom. “Hey, Caroline is here. It seems like she wants to talk to you and Stefan.” I say only popping my head in.</p><p>“I’ll be down in a sec. You good?” He says with concern in his voice. Which is very unlike him.</p><p>“I’m fine,” I say confused and walk out to go down the hall to get Stefan.</p><p>I knock on Stefan’s door, “Hey, Caroline is here. I think she needs to talk to you guys.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll be down in a few.” He responds.</p><p>I head back down and sit next to Caroline on the couch. We sit in awkward silence until Damon comes in with a glass full of red liquid, blood I assume. He hands it to Caroline and she takes a sip. “I’m still shaking,” She says.</p><p>I look over to the sound of Stefan walking into the room, “ What happened?” He asks.</p><p>“Go ahead, tell him. You’re gonna love this.” I could hear the annoyance in his voice, probably from the conversation we had or what Caroline is about to say, “I saw Katherine today.”</p><p>“Where?” Stefan asks in response.</p><p>“At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and… quasi-stalk Matt” She replies</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt, but who is this Katherine girl?” I ask confused and raise my hand like I’m asking a question in class.</p><p>“Long story short. She’s the doppelganger of Elena. And an old lover of baby bro and I’s” Damon says with even more annoyance. I just roll my eyes at him. Caroline then goes on to explain what happened at The Grill and that Katherine wants the moonstone tonight at the masquerade ball or she’ll go on a murder spree.</p><p>“She wants to do it in public huh?” I say.</p><p>“Killing Mason threw her off guard,” Stefan says following my comment.</p><p>“She’s running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She’s out of tricks.” Damon says.</p><p>“We can’t underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her.” Stefan replies.</p><p>“Can we just give her the moonstone so she’ll leave?” Caroline questions.</p><p>“No, Katherine’s not getting dick. I’ve had it. I’m gonna go to the masquerade ball and I’m gonna kill her, tonight.” Damon says annoyed at Caroline’s question.</p><p>“You’re not gonna kill her,” Stefan says sternly</p><p>“Don’t give me that goody-goody crap.” I just roll my eyes at Damon.</p><p>“You’re not gonna kill her.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Because I am, ” Stefan says and Damon smiles at his decision. We all just stand there surprised at Stefan’s response, I know I barely know him but he doesn’t seem like the type of guy to kill in cold blood.</p><p>“Hey, do you think we could talk for a bit? Away from prying eyes. And ears.” Damon says pulling me away from the group into the hall.</p><p>“About what? Plus, there are more pressing matters right now, Damon,” I say and walk back towards the group, leaving him alone. He soon followed after me.</p><p>“What was that about?” Stefan says curiously after I start to shuffle through a book.</p><p>“Nothing, just your brother being his typical asshole self,” I say trying to brush off the question. I continue to look at the book trying to find answers about the moonstone and the curse.</p><p>“It didn’t seem like nothing, I can tell he cares about you but…” Stefan starts to say before we’re interrupted by the front door opening. It was the witch, Bonnie.</p><p>Stefan walked towards the front of the house, “Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you,” He says to her. She looks around and takes in the activity going on.</p><p>“What’s going on?” She asks, confused.</p><p>“We’re gonna kill Katherine,” Jeremy replies coming from the hall. I follow Jeremy to the table where Damon and Alaric were.</p><p>Alaric starts to explain how the weapons he had laid out works. He first describes the crossbows and then looks between Caroline and me explaining the smaller weapon that fits on the wrist. Alaric pulls the trigger and fake jabs like he’s taking a shot at a vampire, Damon just looks at him with a slightly concerned look.</p><p>“You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire,” Alaric responds to the looks.</p><p>“Can we talk now?” Damon whispers into my ear. I see Stefan looking me out of the corner of my eye, knowing that he heard Damon. I walk into the hall and upstairs, to make sure we’re away from all ears. I walk into Damon’s room, he follows soon after.</p><p>“Athena, let me just start…”</p><p>“No, Damon. Look, I care for you. I really do. But I can’t just forget about the fact that you just left me,” I start.</p><p>“I mean I could,” Damon says under his breath, knowing that he was hinting at compulsion, even though I can’t because I’m a werewolf. I just give him a stern look.</p><p>“Last night was nice, but I’ve had my heart broken enough and I’m not letting you again, I moved on a long time ago. I can see the way you look whenever you see or hear Elena’s name. She looks exactly like Katherine, I’m sure that brings up a lot of memories and feelings. And I just don’t want to get caught in that. But I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I’ll still always be here for you” I finish, pick up my bag and start to walk out. Until Damon catches my arm and turns me to him, putting us face to face, close enough for our lips to touch.</p><p>“Athena, I understand. But just know I’ll always care for you and I’ll always be here for you too.” Damon says. I stand there facing him for a bit and then turn away.</p><p>I walk back down to the great room. Once everyone is gathered together, we finalize our plan. “Are you sure you guys don’t want me there tonight?” Alaric asks Stefan and Damon.</p><p>“No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don’t want her to know about this.” Stefan explains.</p><p>“Ok. Well, I’ll make sure she doesn’t leave my sight.” Alaric says.</p><p>“Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I’ll understand.” Stefan states.</p><p>“Yeh. Cold feet speak now. I don’t want this going wrong if someone chicken’s out. Caroline.” Damon says back to being his dickish self.</p><p>“I won’t. Look, she killed me. Fair’s fair. As long as there’s no werewolf running around. I mean besides you Athena, of course.” Caroline responds.</p><p>“Oh, I took care of Mason,” Damon says sheepishly.</p><p>“As long as Tyler doesn’t kill anyone, he won’t turn,” I restate about triggering the curse.</p><p>“Bonnie? Are you with us?” Stefan asks looking at her.</p><p>“But no one gets hurt.” She says after a few moments of silence.</p><p>“Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart.” Damon says coldly.</p><p>I walk back upstairs into one of the many other rooms that I picked to stay in. When I walk in, I see a rack of dresses in the middle of the room and a display of masks on the bed.</p><p>“Assumed you didn’t have anything for the ball. So I took the liberty to find some dresses and masks for you, with Caroline’s help.” Damon says from the doorway of the room.</p><p>“Thank you,” I say and then he walks away to go to his own room to get ready.</p><p>I look at the many dresses lined up, feeling overwhelmed at the choices. After looking at each and every one of them, I chose a tight red dress and a lace black mask.</p><p>I walk back down to the great room waiting for Damon and Stefan to leave. Once we were all ready, we headed over to the Lockwood Mansion. We walk into the mansion, Damon and Stefan walk towards the backyard, but I notice Matt so I go up to him. Leaving the two Salvatore brothers to do what they need to do.</p><p>“Hey, Matt,” I said tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.</p><p>“Hey, you look great,” He says turning to me.</p><p>“Thanks, you do too.”</p><p>“I’m heading to get Tyler and some other friends. Care to join?”</p><p>“Didn’t think I was good enough friends with you to be invited”</p><p>“Well, you’ve made an impression,” He says. I chuckle and look down.</p><p>I follow him to Tyler and two other girls. We go into another room, what I assume is like an office. We talk a bit while the other girls dance with each other as Matt pours some shots.</p><p>“We’re really not supposed to be in here,” Tyler says to us.</p><p>“Yeah, I know but we really need to turn this party up. Another shot?” Matt says handing Tyler and I shots.</p><p>“Hey, I want a shot,” The girl named Aimee says.</p><p>“Me too and then we have to dance,” The other girl, Sarah, says.</p><p>“You know, usually it’s me corrupting you. I like this.” Tyler says looking at Matt as we drink our shots. We leave the room to go back to the party. The two girls wander off somewhere, as well as Matt, Leaving just Tyler and me.</p><p>“So what’s your deal? You just kinda showed up out of nowhere,” Tyler says turning to me.</p><p>“You really want to know a damaged girl’s story?” I respond questioningly.</p><p>“Humor me”</p><p>“Ok, well, long story short. I moved from here when I was about 4 years old, my parents died at 5, Became emancipated at 15, traveled a bit and now I’m here.” I explain briefly.</p><p>“Wow. You’ve had an eventful life.” He responds.</p><p>“Yeh, you don’t understand,” I say. I notice Jeremy and Bonnie walking back down, “Excuse me,”  I say and walk towards them, they find a table outside to wait. I walk around a bit to see if there’s anything else to be taken care of before I make it over to the table.</p><p>“Everything in place?” I say and sit across from them.</p><p>“Yeh. Just waiting for the signal.” Jeremy replies back.</p><p>We sit in silence for a bit until Jeremy receives a text. He gets up to go approach Katherine, I follow behind him at a distance to keep him from any trouble. Even though I know he’d want to go alone. He approaches Katherine and delivers his message, they chat for a bit until I notice Katherine look at me, so I walk up to them.</p><p>“So is this your little bodyguard, Gilbert? Because she doesn’t look like much” She says giving me a devilish look.</p><p>Jeremy starts to speak before I interrupt him, “ Athena Dumont, and you must be Katherine Pierce. I may not look like much but I could tear you from the inside out,” I say, flashing my amber wolf eyes. She only chuckles and walks away.</p><p>“You don’t have to be like my sister and hover over me, you know that, right?” Jeremy says and turns to me.</p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t trying to hover. I just wanted to meet who we’re killing tonight.” I say but Jeremy only looks at me with disbelief before walking away.</p><p>He just seems to abandon me so I decided to wander around some more while I wait for them to finish killing Katherine. I hear screams coming from behind a bush near where Bonnie and Jeremy were. I rush over only to find Elena leaning over in pain with blood all over her shirt but no rips.</p><p>“She has to be linked to Katherine, guys,” I say looking between them.</p><p>“We have to stop them, Jeremy get them to stop! Now!” Bonnie says frustratingly. I chase after Jeremy after he starts running towards the house.</p><p>We get to the room where they have her, “Stop! You’re hurting Elena! Everything you’re doing is hurting Elena!” Jeremy says out of breath.</p><p>“They’re linked,” I contribute out of breath.</p><p>“You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch.” Katherine says menacingly as we all exchange looks.</p><p>“Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she’s okay. Go!” Stefan says as Jeremy leaves the hall.</p><p>“Let’s all make sure poor Elena is okay. And your little wolf friend, here, is nothing against me, I’ve got 500 years on her. Just a little bit more pressure.” Katherine says cutting her hand with the stake. Stefan quickly hits it away from her.</p><p>“I’m right here you know,” I say waving my fingers, as Katherine gives me a fake smile and vamp speeds to pick up the stake, “This is really gonna hurt.” She starts to plunge the stake towards her stomach.</p><p>“Wait!” Damon yells and Katherine sits on the couch playing with the stake. “We’ve got this, Athena, just go check on everyone,” Damon says looking concerningly at me, but I don’t budge. Stefan just gives me a nod, telling me it’s fine, and I start to walk away.</p><p>“Okay. So, how about that moonstone?” I hear Katherine’s voice slowly get quieter as I continue downstairs.</p><p>I bump into Matt, who looks like he’s on a mission, “Sorry,” I quickly reply.</p><p>“You good?” He asks me slightly slurring his words.</p><p>“Yeh could use a drink, to be honest. Too many people talking to me and asking about my family.” I lie to him.</p><p>“Lucky for you I’m on my way to drink some more, wanna join?” He asks giving me a charming smile.</p><p>“Why not,” I reply and follow him as he leads me back to the office we were in earlier. I come in to see the girl Sarah and Tyler waiting.</p><p>“I hope you guys don’t mind Athena joining us,” Matt says picking up a glass and the bottle of alcohol and pouring me some.</p><p>“The more the merrier. So, what happened to Aimee, anyways?” Sarah asks after getting her glass poured.</p><p>“She’s probably drunk somewhere” Tyler responds.</p><p>“Like me,” Matt says and starts to pour the alcohol on the floor.</p><p>“Woah, don’t do that,” Tyler says with a slight tinge of irritation.</p><p>“What man? It’s a party.” Matt says and picks up the photo of Tyler and his family from the desk, “Right dad? You know, looks like your dad wants a drink” He says and pours the alcohol on top of the photo.</p><p>“Hey, that’s not cool. What’s wrong with you?” Tyler asks more hostile than before. I can sense that Tyler’s dad seems to be out of the picture and that this is just gonna get worse.</p><p>“Come on, the guy was a dick,” Matt says smiling and not having a care in the world.</p><p>“Come on, you’re being mean. His dad’s dead,” Sarah says quietly from the couch.</p><p>“Give me the picture!” Tyler says. He tries to snatch it out of Matts’s hand but he quickly pulls away, spraying alcohol from the movement.</p><p>“Matt, that’s enough. Just put the photo down and let it go,” I say from behind him and seeing where this could head. Tyler activating his curse. But Matt doesn’t wavier from my words.</p><p>“Remember how your dad used to slap you around?” Matt says and brings his hand up to slap Tyler on the left side of his face.</p><p>“Matt!” I say louder from the other side of the desk, but neither of them acknowledges me.</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Tyler says getting even more annoyed.</p><p>“Just having fun” He responds with an even bigger smile.</p><p>“Put the picture down, man,” Tyler says trying to keep his cool. I try to slip my hand near the photo to grab it, but Matt slams it onto the desk sending shards of glass flying in all directions.</p><p>I run over to Tyler’s side and put myself between them, “Okay, you need to calm down right now!” I say to his face before he pushes me into the side of the desk and then pushed Tyler who is right behind me.</p><p>“I’m not gonna fight you,” Tyler says attempting to keep his cool.</p><p>I help Sarah up and gesture for her to move away from them. Matt wrestles Tyler to the floor, Tyler tries to push Matt off but gives an opening to allow Matt to punch him in the face a few times. I try to intervene by pulling Matt off but he just elbows me in my face, leading to me knocking my head on the corner of the desk, and passing out.</p><p>I wake up to see Caroline standing in between them, with a confused look on her face, “I have to finish!” Matt says and it clicks, he’s compelled to make Tyler trigger his curse. I scoot out from under them and punch Matt in the face, knocking him out. Caroline walks over to Matt to check to see if he’s okay. Tyler looks over to me confused and I just sigh as I catch my breath.</p><p>“How did you…?” Tyler says looking at Caroline and me before being cut off.</p><p>“Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can’t” We hear Sarah say from behind us.</p><p>“Tyler, look out!” I say trying to push him out of the way. But Sarah was able to stab the knife into his shoulder, which led him to push Sarah and hit her head on the corner of the desk. I rush over to check on her and Tyler does as well.</p><p>“No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can’t happen, oh no, this can’t happen. This can’t be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can’t be happening! Not like this!” Tyler says frustratingly.</p><p>Caroline comes over and I check Sarah’s pulse, but I don’t find one. I look up to see Tyler gripping his head and grunting in pain. I slowly get up and so does Caroline, “Get away!” Tyler struggles to get out.</p><p>“What’s happening?!” Caroline questions. I just keep her back because I don’t want to see either of them hurt. Tyler looks up at us and his eyes turn amber.</p><p>After the pain from the activation was over I rushed over to Tyler, “Are you ok?” I ask crouching at his level and start to help him up.</p><p>“So what are we gonna do? I mean we have to tell someone, we can’t just leave her here.” Caroline sputters.</p><p>“Is there anyone we can tell? Are you guys good at telling lies?” I ask looking between them.</p><p>“We could just say that she was drunk dancing and tripped and then just wasn’t like alive anymore,” Tyler suggests questingly.</p><p>“That’ll work, I’ll go get Mayor Lockwood,” Caroline says and walks out of the room.</p><p>Caroline and Carol Lockwood enter back into the office. She explains what happened as I walk out to Tyler who’s waiting for the sheriff in the entryway.</p><p>“Here, are you good?” He asks handing me a towel. I’m guessing for my forehead.</p><p>“Thanks, I’m fine. It’ll heal.” I respond.</p><p>“Mom, the sheriffs here,” Tyler says as we walk back into the office.</p><p>“I’ll go prepare her, just don’t leave. Just stay here okay? She’s going to want to hear the story from you.” Carol says looking right at Caroline before she walks out to talk to the sheriff, who I learned is Caroline’s mom.</p><p>Tyler walks over to look at Sarah’s body once again, “Matt’s in the car, sleeping it off. I’ll deal with him. I don’t want him involved in any of this.” Caroline says with a hint of sadness in her voice.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Tyler asks walking right up to Caroline’s face.</p><p>“Why? I did this. I killed her.” Tyler states.</p><p>“You didn’t mean to Tyl–” I start walking up to them.</p><p>“But she’s dead. You guys don’t know what that means.” Tyler scoffs.</p><p>“Actually, Tyler, I think we do,” Caroline says quieter.</p><p>“No, you guys don’t,” Tyler says thinking that we don’t know about the curse.</p><p>“Has your wound healed?” I ask gesturing to his shoulder. Tyler unbuttons his shirt and feels where the knife was stabbed into him and makes a questioningly look at us.</p><p>“How did you guys…?” He questions. I pull my hair back a bit to reveal where my head was hit, showing him that my wound is gone. The sheriff and Mayor Lockwood walk back in and Caroline explains the fake story again.</p><p>Everyone had left the party except a few of us and they took care of Sarah’s body. “ Do you have a ride home?” Mayor Lockwood asks walking up to me.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I’m going to stay over at Elena’s, Mrs. Lockwood,” I respond knowing that Damon and Stefan had abandoned me here as I saw them walk out before I could catch them.</p><p>“Please call me Carol. Ok, be safe.” She says.</p><p>“Thank you, Mrs.–, Carol,” I say and give her a small smile.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” She says and walks away.</p><p>Tyler walks up to me to waits until Elena is ready to go. “So, are you uh, werewolf?” Tyler asks me.</p><p>“Yeah,” I respond as he opens the door.</p><p>“How long?” He asks.</p><p>“About two years now,” I tell him. He gives me a slight nod before Elena walks up.</p><p>Elena and I head to her house,  get ready to go to bed and are about to fall asleep, but I get interrupted by a phone call. “Damon Salvatore” lights up on the screen, but I ignore it. He calls two more times, I decide to pick up the third call.</p><p>“Ugh, I think I have to take this,” I say looking over at Elena and getting up to go into the bathroom.</p><p>“Yes” I answer annoyed.</p><p>“I’m sorry I left you. We had to deal with Katherine. I can come to get you now, wherever you are.” He said and actually sounded like he felt bad.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m staying at Elena’s tonight. No need to worry. Now I’m going to sleep” I say annoyed and hang up.</p><p>“What was that about?” Elena asks as I emerge from the bathroom.</p><p>“Just Damon trying to be my protective, not boyfriend,” I say and roll my eyes.</p><p>“So you guys were a thing?” She asks me.</p><p>“If you count being his personal blood bag two years, that he seems to really care about, a thing. Then yes.” I chuckle.</p><p>“I am going to have to hear more about this, but we’ll save it. It’s been a long night. Good night.” She says.</p><p>“Night,” I say and pass out faster than I have in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Here is the second chapter of the story, based on 02x07 “Masquerade”. Sorry that it took a month for this part! I got engulfed in school and then with everything going on. My classes ended up being moved online so, I came back home, and I’m also in the process of moving houses. Please let me know what you guys think, any feedback is greatly appreciated. I hoped you enjoyed and Thank you for reading! Stay safe and healthy everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03. Hello...Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Word count: 4.1k</p><p>Based off: 02x08 “Rose”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up on an unfamiliar couch and heard two unfamiliar voices along with Elena’s, “But I’m not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert, you don’t have to do this.” she says as she gets up from the couch she was on.</p><p>Elena and I lock eyes, but I shake my head and close my eyes to pretend I’m still out. “She’s not involved with any of this, just let her go,” Elena says shakily, I could feel the other woman glare at me.</p><p>“I know who you both are, I said be quiet,” The other woman says.</p><p>“What do you want?” Elena asks, but the only response she gets is a slap so hard it sends her flying back to the couch, she must be a vampire. I wanted to try to get up to help her but I realize that there are chains on my wrist and ankles, they know I’m a werewolf, guess they’re not taking any chances. So, I just continue to pretend I’m out.</p><p>“I said be quiet” The woman responds to a passed out Elena, I feel her gaze shift to me before I hear the clicking of her heels fade away.</p><p>Once I believe she’s far enough I get up to try and find a way to get these chains off. I pull with all my might but the bolts must be really in there for me not to be able to dislodge them. I start to hear the clacking of shoes getting closer to the room were in and quickly go back to acting like I’m asleep. It must have been the man in the house as it didn’t sound like heels and he quickly walked away, probably just checking on us.</p><p>Soon enough I notice Elena starting to wake up. I put my finger to my mouth to tell her to stay quiet as we heard the man and woman talking from another part of the house, quite loudly might I add.</p><p>“How are the girls?” The woman says.</p><p>“They’re both still passed out.” The man responds</p><p>“You didn’t touch them, did you?”</p><p>“Give me some credit. So you called him?” I heard the man say. I mouth to Elena “Who” hoping she may have answers, but only shrugs at me.</p><p>“No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works.” Elena continues to get up from the couch.</p><p>“Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?” The man asks. As soon as I heard his name I stopped, it can’t be who I’m thinking of. Elena looks at me confused as she gets up to make her way to the top of the stairs. I grab her arm and whisper “Don’t” but she continues to make her way over.</p><p>“I’m gonna try to find a way out,” She whispers back. I see Elena make her way through the hall as the man and woman continue talking.</p><p>“So that’s it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn’t. We just have to wait.” They continue to talk about running, but running from who. I continue to try to dislodge the chains and feel a small movement and continue to pull as the chain slowly comes apart.</p><p>I stop when I hear a creak in the floor from the hall and hear the woman say, “You! There’s nothing around here for miles. If you think you guys are gonna get out of this house, you’re tragically wrong. Understand?”</p><p>“Who’s Elijah?” I just barely hear from Elena’s shaky voice.</p><p>“He’s your worst nightmare.” The woman says.</p><p>“Just let my friend go then, she doesn’t need to be here,” I hear Elena say trying to defend me, but knowing that if I am here, then there’s a reason.</p><p>“No” The woman responds sternly.</p><p>“Then unchain her, she won’t hurt any of you I promise,” Elena demands.</p><p>“Trevor, go unchain the other girl, no more requests.” The woman says as I hear the man make his way down towards me with Elena. He picks up my wrist one by one, unlocks the cuffs and the same for my ankles. He then leaves Elena and me alone.</p><p>“You ok?” Elena asks as I rub the areas where the chains were.</p><p>“Yeh, are you?” I ask in response.</p><p>“I’m fine, why did you have chains on? It doesn’t make sense that they’d feel threatened by you.”</p><p>“Well, they should be,”  I say getting up to stand next to Elena, “I’m a werewolf, I gotta hand it to them for taking precautions. But it means they know more about us then they’re letting on.” I say sighing.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t really know but there’s a reason we’re here, let’s go find out,” I gesture to go talk to them.</p><p>We find the woman fixing up the room she was in, “Why are we here?” Elena starts.</p><p>“You keep asking me these questions like I’m gonna answer them.” The woman responds.</p><p>“Why won’t you?” I ask.</p><p>“That’s another one,” She responds not acknowledging that it was my voice.</p><p>“You got us, okay?” It’s not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us.” Elena responds stepping into the room more.</p><p>“I personally want nothing, I’m just a delivery service.”</p><p>“Delivery to who? Elijah?” I freeze at hearing Elena say his name but didn’t want to respond, still being unsure of if it is who they’re talking about.</p><p>“Two points to the eavesdropper.” The woman states.</p><p>“Who is he? Is he a Vampire?” Elena asks.</p><p>“He’s one of the vampires, the –” She starts.</p><p>“Originals?” I ask in response from behind Elena, trying to keep my voice from wavering. The woman nods confusedly, answering my question.</p><p>“What do you mean the originals?” Elena asks, looking between the woman and me.</p><p>“Again with the questions. Haven’t the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history? Or your wolf friend here, who seems to know so much.” The woman responds before I can reply.</p><p>“So you know Stefan and Damon?” Elena asks.</p><p>“I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I’m more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress,” The woman says, seeming to open up a bit more as she flips through a book.</p><p>“Who are the originals?” Elena asks again, looking for an answer from either of us.</p><p>“Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We’re tired, we want it over. We’re using you two to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess.” The woman explains.</p><p>“But why us?” I asked walking up to Elena.</p><p>“Because you’re a Petrova doppelganger. You’re the key to breaking the curse.” The woman responds looking at Elena. “And you, I don’t know, but I’m sure there’s a reason,” she says shifting her gaze to me.</p><p>“The curse? The sun and moon curse?” I ask.</p><p>“Oh, you do know your history.” The woman responds annoyed.</p><p>“What do you mean I’m the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse.” Elena states.</p><p>“I think the moonstone binds the curse.” I inject.</p><p>“Sacrifice is what breaks it.” The woman states back.</p><p>“The sacrifice?” I ask.</p><p>“The blood of the doppelganger. You’re the doppelganger. Which means. In order to break the curse you’re the one who has to die.” The woman says getting closer to Elena.</p><p>“I’m not just gonna let you barter us away to Elijah. Just to get her killed and do whatever with me.” I respond angrily.</p><p>“I’m not sure what Elijah wants with you but Trevor and I need to get out of this. And the deal is both of you, if you want to wolf out on us, good luck.” She says and sticks a needle into my arm. I feel a burning sensation, must be wolfsbane, but not enough to make me pass out.</p><p>Trevor walks in as we continue talking, “Tell me more,” Elena demands.</p><p>“Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know, Doppelicious?” He asks with an untasteful nickname as he picks up a board to cover a window, guess he doesn’t have a daylight ring.</p><p>“Who are you running from?” Elena asks.</p><p>“The Originals” Trevor responds looking at the disappearing burns from the sun.</p><p>“Yeh, she said that. What does that mean?” Elena questions further.</p><p>“The first family” I respond.</p><p>“The old world. Rose and I pissed them off. Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead.” Trevor explains throwing a book to our feet.</p><p>“What did you do?” I ask.</p><p>“He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova.” Rose goes on.</p><p>“Katherine” Elena says quietly.</p><p>“Mmm, the one and only. The first Petrova Doppelganger.” Rose states.</p><p>“I helped her escape her fate and now I’ve, sorry, we’ve been marked ever since,” Trever explains their situation even more.</p><p>“Which is why we’re not gonna make the same mistake again. But since you seem to have no use in the curse, I’m wondering why he does need you. Any clue?” Rose says walking closer to me.</p><p>“We may have met a while ago. And I’m not sure what he really would need me for, but I think it has to do with bringing me ‘home’” I say, air quoting “home”. Rose looks at me satisfied with my answer and walks out of the room.</p><p>“Well, I guess we don’t have a choice but stay here,” I say turning back towards Elena.</p><p>She just sighs and walks back to the big room as I follow. We sit back down on the couch that Elena was originally on. I heard crunching under Elena’s foot and reach my hand under it and hold up a piece of paper to Elena. She takes it out of my hand and starts to unfold it. She reads it and looks at me with a smile, I scoot closer to her to read the note, “Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B”</p><p>I smile back at her and take the note to crumble it up, “I guess we did find a way out” I whisper.</p><p>“Yeh,” She says breathing heavily.</p><p>Rose enters the room and picks up the bag from behind me as Trevor comes in, “He’s here. This was a mistake,” He says with a shaky voice.</p><p>“No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me,” Rose says trying to calm him down.</p><p>“No! He wants me dead, Rose!” Trevor says raising his voice.</p><p>“He wants them more” She gestures towards Elena and me.</p><p>“I can’t do this, you give them to him. He’ll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here.” He says even more frustrated.</p><p>“Hey! What are we?”</p><p>“We’re family, forever,” Trevor responds calming down. And then we hear a loud knock from the front of the house.</p><p>“You’re scared” I state looking at them and look back at Elena who has a confused look.</p><p>“Stay here with them and don’t make a sound,” Rose says and makes her way to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>We wait patiently until we hear two sets of footsteps approach the room we’re in. Elena and I turn around to see Rose and Elijah at the top of the stairs. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, wishing I wasn’t in his presence.</p><p>The next thing I open my eyes to is Elijah standing right in front of Elena and going down to what looks like, to drink her blood, instead, he looks back up, “Human, it’s impossible.” He says as Elena breathes heavily. I could sense she was nervous, so I took her hand in mine and squeezed to let her know she’s safe with me.</p><p>“And, you.” Elijah turns to me. “I never thought I’d see you again,” He says and brings his hand up to brush the hair out of my face. I quickly jerk away before his hand makes it to my face.</p><p>“I left for a reason, and you know that. Take me and let her go.” I say sternly.</p><p>“Well, we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going.” Elijah says ignoring my request and looking between Elena and me.</p><p>“Please, don’t let him take us,” Elena says scared-looking to Rose and squeezes my hand even harder.</p><p>“One last piece of business and we’re done,” Elijah says coldly and turns to Rose and Trevor. I don’t recognize this Elijah, this must be why they were so scared of him, but he was never like this around me. I heard the stories about his family from others, but I never thought of Elijah as actually being like this.</p><p>“I’ve waited so long for this day, Elijah. I’m truly, very sorry.” Trevor says shakily.</p><p>“Oh no, you’re apology’s not necessary,” Elijah says turning more towards him.</p><p>“Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you,”  He says trying to appease Elijah.</p><p>“Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?” Elijah questions.</p><p>“I beg your forgiveness”</p><p>“So granted,” Elijah says before using his hand to cleanly cut Trevor’s head off his body.</p><p>“Elijah!” I scream but he just looks at me with a stern look as Rose starts to cry.</p><p>“You–” Rose starts.</p><p>“Don’t, Rose, now that you are free. Come.” He says and she continues to cry and puts his hands out for Elena and me to take.</p><p>“No, what about the moonstone,” Elena quickly says with a shaky voice.</p><p>“What do you know about the moonstone,” Elijah says coldly.</p><p>“We know that you need it” I inject.</p><p>“And we know where it is” Elena states, even though I have no clue where they put it.</p><p>“Yes?” Elijah questions intrigued.</p><p>“I can help you get it,” Elena says as I shoot a confused look over at her.</p><p>“Tell me where it is,” Elijah demands.</p><p>“It doesn’t work that way.” Elena states and Elijah makes a frustrated face,</p><p>“Are you negotiating with me?” He asks turning towards Rose.</p><p>“It’s the first I’ve heard of it,” Rose says with her voice cracking from being upset.</p><p>Elijah looks deeply into Elena’s eyes trying to compel her and looks towards me but I give a stern look showing that I won’t give up anything. He doesn’t try to compel me knowing it won’t work.</p><p>“What is this vervain doing around your neck?” He asks bringing up his hand to grab Elena’s necklace. I try to stop him from taking the necklace but he just grabs my left wrist with his other hand and starts to crush it, making me wince and fall slowly to the ground.</p><p>He then rips the necklace from Elena’s neck and throws it across the room. He grabs Elena’s head while continuing to tighten his grip on my wrist, “Tell me where the moonstone is.” Elijah demands one more time, compelling her.</p><p>“In the tomb, underneath the church ruins,” Elena responds willingly.</p><p>“What is it doing there?”</p><p>“It’s with Katherine.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Elijah says and then we hear some glass break from another part of the room. He lets go of Elena and my wrist, I immediately hold my wrist to keep it from hurting.</p><p>“What is that?” Elijah questions looking up.</p><p>“I don’t know” Rose responds quickly, not to get herself in any more trouble.</p><p>“Who else is in this house?” Elijah asks looking at Rose.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Rose responds even quicker.</p><p>Elijah pulls me up from the ground by my arm and leads Elena and me to the front of the house. He looks around to find what or whoever made the noise. We turn to face the stairs and feel a rush of air behind us. Elijah lets me go and pushes Elena to Rose who catches her in her arms. I see a dark figure pass behind Elena and Rose, only knowing that it’s Stefan and Damon.</p><p>“Rose,” Elijah says turning toward her.</p><p>“I don’t know who it is.” She states and another dark figure passes between us.</p><p>“Up here,” We hear Stefan’s voice from the upper part of the house. Elijah vamp speeds halfway up the stairs.</p><p>“Down here,” Damon’s voice echoes from the bottom part of the house. We continue to look around from them.</p><p>I feel a rush of air from something flying past me and notice that it was a stake now stuck in Elijah’s hand. I am then rushed away and find myself pushed against a wall next to Rose with Damon’s hand over our mouths. If I’m honest, I’ve never been happier to see him.</p><p>“Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you’re making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can’t. Do you hear that?” Elijah’s voice booms throughout the house. “I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, on the count of three, or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?” He says as we hear him breaking something. Damon slowly removes his hand from Rose’s and I’s mouths.</p><p>“I’ll come with you, just please don’t hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out. And let Athena go, you don’t have a use for her as you do me,” We hear Elena’s voice say and then a gasp escape her mouth. I tried to get away from Damon to help Elena but he just pushes me back to the wall.</p><p>“What game are you playing with me?” We hear Elijah question. Then hear a small explosion from the main entryway and Elijah screaming in pain.</p><p>I finally get away from Damon and run towards Elena and stand between her and Elijah who is inching closer to her, “Elijah, take me. I’ll help you get the moonstone and with whatever else you need, just let Elena go. We can figure out whatever you need together,” I say trying to get him to back down, I see him contemplate my offer for a bit until Stefan comes down shooting Elijah in the chest with some wooden bullets. I help Elena up from the corner she’d crouched in.</p><p>He quickly realizes that the bullets aren’t doing any harm and tackles Elijah down the stairs. Elijah quickly gets up and starts walking towards Stefan who is struggling to get up from the ground. Out of nowhere, Damons comes from behind Stefan with a giant piece of wood in hands and stabs Elijah right in the chest. He pushes him into the front door and waits to see him desiccate. He then let’s go and tries to run after Rose who vamp sped away.</p><p>“Just let her go,” Elena says from behind me. Her and I make our way down the stairs and she runs into Stefan’s arms who asks if she’s okay. I notice the hurt in Damon’s face when he sees his little brother get in between them, I was right he did care for her, a lot more than he led on.</p><p>Damon then turns to me and pulls me into an unexpected hug, “I’m glad you’re ok,” He says relieved.</p><p>“Nothing beats a kidnapping and a shot of wolfsbane,” I respond sarcastically while letting myself relax into his hold.</p><p>Elena and Stefan make their way out of the house while Damon and I stay back to check the rest of the house before we all leave back to Mystic Falls. I walk up to Elijah’s desiccated body pinned against the door, “I’m sorry, it ended this way, but I couldn’t go back and you knew that,” I whisper.</p><p>“You good?” I jump at hearing Damon’s voice behind me.</p><p>“Yeh, just a little creeped out by the desiccated vampire body,” I say turning around and walking up to Damon.</p><p>“Are you sure? You look a bit rattled.” Damon asks, resting his hand on my cheek.</p><p>“Well, yes and no, I guess. See you probably thought that I was only taken with Elena because I was with her. But the truth is, is that I know Elijah and some of his other family. Which means they want me back, no matter what actions they have to take,” I explain to Damon who has a confused look on his face.</p><p>“What do you mean, exactly?” Damon asks slightly disbelieving.</p><p>“They consider me their family and they protect their family. They’re pissed that I left them and I’m sure they want to protect me… from you guys. They just can’t get a hold of the idea that I left them on my own terms. Just please keep this between you and me? I don’t want this to be added to the many other problems in the group. Don’t even mention it to Elena, even though she kinda knows,” I explain further walking towards Elijah’s body</p><p>“Elijah’s dead and I think, because of his other family members, it would be good for–”</p><p>“Please, Damon, I’d rather focus on not having this curse broken. I can deal with my problems on my own, I can handle myself, and I can deal with their problems with me myself, I don’t want to see any of you hurt because of it. Promise you won’t mention or do anything.” I say sternly turning back to him.</p><p>“Okay, fine. But you’re staying at our house tonight. No buts,” Damon says and walks away. I just follow him quietly, knowing I couldn’t win.</p><p>Once we get back to the Salvatore house, Damon immediately goes to pour us drinks in the library as I sit down on the couch.  Stefan walks in from behind us, “Where’s Elena?” I ask turning myself to face them.</p><p>“She’s home,” He responds.</p><p>“And you’re here why?” Damon questions.</p><p>“Because she wanted to be with Jeremy,” Stefan responds and I get up from the couch to stand with them as Damon hands him a drink.</p><p>“Thanks. Listen uh, what Rose said to you and Elena about the curse,” Stefan says as he sits on the top of another table.</p><p>“I know, We’ll keep her safe,” Damon says.</p><p>“I won’t let anyone harm her,” I respond as well.</p><p>Stefan starts to talk more and what seems like a conversation between the two of them, so I make my way out of the room and up to the guest room I was staying in. I undress and hop into the shower. The warm, steamy shower helped me relax and think about what needs to be done. After I get out of the shower and get dressed, I go downstairs to get some food. When I was about to head back up, I hear muffled talking from the direction of the library and letting my curiosity get the best of me, I make my way over.</p><p>“Elijah may be dead but this isn’t over.” I hear Rose’s voice say.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘it’s not over’?” Stefan questions.</p><p>“It isn’t over. The Originals, they’ll come for her. They have to. They’re doing it for him.”</p><p>“For who?”</p><p>“Klaus,” Rose says. My heart starts to beat faster, hoping that the Klaus she’s talking about isn’t the one I left. But it has to be if Elijah was involved.</p><p>I make my way back up to my room when I see Damon walk in the front door, “Late night walk? Or visit?” I asked walking up to him.</p><p>“How about none of your business,” He says walking up the stairs. I follow Damons until he makes it to his room.</p><p>“Ok, don’t tell me. But thank you,” I say quietly.</p><p>“For what?” Damon asks as he turns around.</p><p>“I know I said I can handle myself. But for saving me, for being there for me. More than anyone ever has in my life.” I say looking down wanting to avoid Damon’s striking blue eyes.</p><p>“Athena, I will always have your back. Regardless if you can handle yourself in any given situation.” He responds and softly kisses my forehead.</p><p>“I know what I said the other day, but can I stay with you tonight? I think I’d feel more comfortable,” I say even though I didn’t want to admit that being in Damon’s presence made me feel safe.</p><p>“You’re welcome anytime,” Damon says and winks at me.</p><p>“You know, I don’t just want you for sex,” I say sternly and cross my arms.</p><p>“Mmmhmmm,” Damon responds and makes a small wincing noise as I lightly hit his arm.</p><p>As Damon gets ready for bed, I make my way over and get under the sheets. Damon gets under the sheets after me, I scoot up next to him and rest my head and hand on his chest. Damon starts to stroke my head as I slowly fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Surprise! Here is the third part, based on 02x08 “Rose”. This part surprisingly was fast and easy to write. I really enjoyed writing this part and was looking forward to it. I haven’t really come out with a schedule as I’m thinking about starting another series and I’m not sure how fast I can typically write parts. Please let me know if you’d like me to start a tag list. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. Stay safe and healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04. The Sun and Moon Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Word count: 4.1k</p><p>Based off: 02x09 “Katerina”, 02x10 “The Sacrifice”, 02x11 “By Light of the Moon”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to an empty bed, not questioning where Damon was. I got dressed and made my way downstairs. I noticed chatter in the main room, it was Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Rose.</p><p>“Okay, you have to understand I only know what I’ve picked up over the years and I don’t know what’s true and what’s not true. It’s the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus, I know is real,” Rose explains, I freeze halfway down the stairs wanting to wait where the conversation was going.</p><p>“Who is he?” Elena questions.</p><p>“He’s one of the Originals, he’s a legend,” Damon responds.</p><p>“From the first generation of vampires,” Stefan explains further.</p><p>“Like Elijah?” Elena continues to question. Sometimes this girl needs to learn to just wait and listen.</p><p>“No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He’s a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal.” I roll my eyes at how Rose compares them.</p><p>“Klaus is known to be the oldest.” Stefan states.</p><p>“Okay, so you’re saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?” Elena asks trying to sort the information. Rose and Stefan disagree on the answer to Elena’s question.</p><p>“What they’re saying is, I mean if what she’s saying is true…” Damon starts.</p><p>“Which it is,” Rose rebuttals.</p><p>“And you’re not saying it so I don’t kill you,”</p><p>“Which I’m not,”</p><p>“Then we’re looking at a solid maybe,” Damon says, even though he’s not really sure.</p><p>“Look, Elijah’s dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist.” Stefan states as I get closer to the room.</p><p>“Not that you know of,” Rose quickly responds.</p><p>“That’s not helping,” Damon says annoyed.</p><p>“Look, I’ve never even met anyone who’s laid eyes on him. I mean, we’re talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don’t know if he’s real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story,” Stefan says clearly trying to calm Elena.</p><p>“He’s real and he doesn’t give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you’re not afraid of Klaus, then you’re an idiot.” Rose quickly says trying to get it through their thick skulls. I guess the only way to help them realize it, is for me to tell them what I know.</p><p>“Alright, we’re shaking, you’ve made your point,” Damon says, while I am surprised he didn’t rat me out or really Elena either.</p><p>“But, I haven’t,” I say stepping into the room. They all looked confused except Damon.</p><p>“I’m gonna have to go with Rose on this one. That person you said that you’ve never met who’s laid eyes on Klaus, Stefan. Well, you’ve met her.” I say making my voice quieter towards the end of my sentence and pointing to myself.</p><p>“You’ve seen Klaus?” Stefan asks me making his way over to me.</p><p>“Seen him? I lived with him, for a time” I state.</p><p>“So should we believe what Rose says?” Damon asks.</p><p>“Klaus tried to never act out or anything in front of me, but I have seen him act out. What I can tell you is that if he’s after Elena, it’s not gonna be good, he really doesn’t give up. And I promise that I won’t let him get to you,” I say turning my attention to Elena.</p><p>“So wouldn’t that mean he won’t give up on you either, because he clearly wants you,” Damon states.</p><p>“I can deal with him on my own, but I won’t let him hurt my friends,” I say sternly and cross my arms.</p><p>Elena starts to get up from her spot on the couch, “Where you going?” Stefan questions Elena.</p><p> </p><p>“School. I’m late.” Elena says slowly, which means shes hiding something.</p><p>“Ooo, can you be late a little more. I gotta go too.” I say remembering that school is still a thing for me.</p><p>“Let me grab my stuff, I’ll go with you,” Stefan says after me.</p><p>“It’s okay, I know where it is. But be quick, Athena,” Elena says as I run up the stairs to grab my stuff.</p><p>I rush back downstairs, Elena and I make our way out the door, “So why did you want me to come and not Stefan? I mean I know you’re not really going to school,” I say walking with Elena.</p><p>“Because I’m going to talk to Katherine and I thought you may want to come along. I’m gonna text Caroline and let her know to meet us in the woods.” She says as she pulls out her phone to text Caroline.</p><p>We first stop by somewhere to get a bag and then make our way to wait for Caroline in the woods, “So why do you want to talk to Katherine?” I ask as we wait for Caroline.</p><p>“She’s the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. And I’m sure you know some information. But Katherine is 500 years old she’ll have other useful info, that can tell me how to stop him,” Elena explains.</p><p>“I can’t argue with that. But please know that I will keep him from hurting you by any means possible,” I reply taking her hands in mine. Before Elena can respond we’re interrupted by Caroline.</p><p>Elena lets go of my hands and grabs the bag she set down on the ground. We start to make our way over to the church ruins as Elena and Caroline talk about the situation.</p><p>“So, no offense, Athena, but I’m just wondering why you’re here,” Caroline asks looking at me.</p><p>“Well, I guess I should come out with it to everyone. I know Klaus, probably not as much as Katherine. But I could fact check her if possible,” I explain shortly.</p><p>“So, you actually have met the guy,” Caroline says disbelievingly.</p><p>“And lived with him. I don’t really know all that much about him and his quest for this curse to be honest. But I will tell you that, we may have been involved, and that I may be able to help. You can’t tell anyone, please promise that.” I say as, Caroline and Elena nod in agreement with my request.</p><p>We make it to the top on the stairs that lead down to the tomb as Caroline continues to ask Elena questions. We make our way down to the tomb, where there is a big stone door blocking the entry, “Are you sure you wanna do this?” Caroline questions looking at Elena.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. She’s the only one who knows the truth about Klaus, the only one who can tell me how to stop him,” Elena states turning back to Caroline. They continue to bicker since Caroline is worried about Elena. Caroline then makes her way over to the door and picks it up and moves it out of the way.</p><p>“Katherine,” Elena’s voice echoes into the dark abyss of the tomb. “I’ll be okay from here,” Elena says turning to Caroline and me, but we both just give her stern looks.</p><p>Soon enough we hear rustling from the tomb and Katherine appears into the light, “Hello, Elena. You come to watch me wither away? Goodbye, Caroline,” Katherine says with a raspy voice.</p><p>“As long as I stay on this side of the door, she can’t hurt me. Please,” Elena says and looks at both of us. Caroline and I just sternly look at Elena before we start walking away.</p><p>“Did I say you, Athena? Stay.” Katherine responds. I stop in my tracks and turn back and walk back to Elena.</p><p>“Stefan know you’re here?” Katherine questions her doppelganger.</p><p>“I brought you some things,” Is all Elena says while she sets down the bag she brought.</p><p>“You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?” Kathrine says clearly not wanting anything to do with Elena.</p><p>“I want you to tell me about Klaus.” Elena requests as she throws some things at Katherine’s feet.</p><p>“Mmm, you’ve been busy. But why can’t Athena tell you anything, she has spent some time with him,” Katherine says sounding more intrigued.</p><p>“Because I don’t have the information that you could provide. But speaking of, why do you want me here?” I explain to her getting right up to her but not into the tomb.</p><p>“I also brought you this. It’s your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that’s not true,” Elena interrupts as she pulls out a big book from the bag. I go back to go through it to see what else there is.</p><p>“You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I’d open up?” Katherine asks not wanting to give up any info.</p><p>“She also brought you this,” I say and pull a plastic water bottle out full of blood. Katherine tries to vamp speed to get the bottle but is held back by the spell keeping her in.</p><p>“You don’t look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can’t even imagine.” Elena states coldly. I look at her surprised at the confidence in her voice.  Katherine slides down the side of the wall as Elena pours a small bit of the blood in a cup and slides it over to Katherine.</p><p>“You have the Petrova fire,” Katherine states looking at Elena and drinks the blood.</p><p>“More blood?” Elena asks, using it as a tactic to get information.</p><p>As Elena slides the cup towards herself and I crouch down next to her Katherine starts to explain, “It’s a long story, Klaus and I. Goes all the way all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria. Or was thrown out” She starts and take another gulp of blood. Katherine continues to explain how she ended up in England and involved with Klaus.</p><p>“So, what did Klaus want?” I ask actually interested.</p><p>“The same thing that he’ll want from you,” Katherine says looking back at Elena.</p><p>“He wants to break the curse. He told me a little about it but not enough to tell me what he needed to do or really why,” I say as Elena and Katherine turn their attention to me.</p><p>“By sacrificing the Petrova Doppelganger,” Elena blurts out.</p><p>“He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body,” Katherine explains. I squeeze Elena’s hand when I notice her getting more nervous.</p><p>Elena hands me the bottle of blood to pour for Katherine as she continues to question her, “ What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?”</p><p>“It’s really tedious but…The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelganger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelganger reappeared, the curse can be broken,” Katherine explains.</p><p>“So you ran before he killed you,” I state trying to see where she was getting at.</p><p>“Something like that,” Katherine says and continues to explain how she met Rose, was healed by her and then hung herself to become a vampire.</p><p>“You killed yourself?” Elena asks even though it was clear that she had to die somehow to be here today.</p><p>“Klaus needed a human doppelganger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him,” Katherine responds.</p><p>“But it clearly didn’t work. I mean you’ve been running from Klaus ever since,” I state.</p><p>“Lucky you, you aren’t. I underestimated his spirit for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock,” Katherine says with a little annoyance. Elena looks overwhelmed and scared while Katherine just taunts at the idea of making Elena a vampire. Katherine continues with her story and explains that she used Rose and Trevor to look out for herself.</p><p>“So how much of your little story is true?” I ask looking at Katherine.</p><p>“I have no reason to lie. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot,” Katherine says annoyed as she flips through the book.</p><p>“Ok, so you mean it’s even partially true, that’s the reason why you came back isn’t it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus.” Elena states.</p><p>“Mm, 500 years on the run, I figured maybe he’d be willing to strike a deal,” Katherine says struggling to get up from the ground.</p><p>“So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone,” Elena says.</p><p>“Right again,”</p><p>“What else is needed to break the curse?” Elena asks.</p><p>“Mmm. Look who’s getting smarter.” Katherine taunts.</p><p>“It’s not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise, there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood’s werewolf curse. But then why do you want Athena here?” Elena says as she thinks about it.</p><p>“Witches and their spells. So many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice.” Katherine taunts but not answering Elena’s question.</p><p>“So you need a werewolf? Why not me then?” I interrupt their conversation.</p><p>“Believe it or not, they’re hard to come by. And I had planned on triggering Tyler’s curse before I even met you. I mean I’m sure you would do just fine, except for the fact that I think Klaus would kill me on the spot for offering you up. Yeh, I heard some rumors about a Dumont wolf running around with Klaus, figured it was you.” Katherine explains as I just stare at her stiffly.</p><p>“What else?” Elena injects before I can respond.</p><p>“A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine.”</p><p>“What else?”</p><p>“Vampire.”</p><p>“Caroline,” I say realizing that’s why she was probably killed.</p><p>“It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline.”</p><p>“So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?” Elena asks.</p><p>“Better you die than I,” Katherine says before she slinks back into the darkness of the tomb.</p><p>Elena and I just stand there trying to take in all the information that Katherine dished out. We started to get ready to go until Stefan walked down the stairs, “Elena. Athena.” He says looking from me to Elena.</p><p>“Stefan, what are you doing here?” She asks him.</p><p>“I could ask you guys the same question,” He responds.</p><p>“Caroline told you,” I say under my breath behind Elena.</p><p>“No, she kept your secret but it didn’t take long for me to figure out what was so important that you’d have to keep it from me.” He explains.</p><p>“I knew that you’d stop me,” Elena says defensively.</p><p>“Listen, whatever she said to you guys is a lie. Do not listen to her. She is a liar,” Stefan states.</p><p>“What if she isn’t?” Elena says back.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt but you didn’t hear what she said,” I say walking up to the couple shaking my head.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you,” Stefan says making his voice softer.</p><p>“That’s the problem, you won’t but you’ll die trying. How’s that any better?” Elena rebuttals. I notice Katherine come back out of the shadows.</p><p>“There’s nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven’t even told you the best part of the story.” She says and starts to tell us about how her entire family was killed. Stefan tries to keep Elena from listening but just says that there’s no hiding from Klaus and that when Klaus shows up, that we’ll all be dead.</p><p>Stefan and I take Elena back to her house, I notice some awkward tension in the air so I let Stefan walk her up to her door. After a while, I notice that Elena is crying and Stefan is just clutching her in his arms. He walks back to his car and sits for a while.</p><p>“Is she ok?” I ask him.</p><p>“Yeh, she’s shaken up. Worried about everyone else. Can you verify anything Katherine said?” He sighs.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know much but as far as the curse goes for breaking it. What she said sounds pretty solid. At least it sounded like it.” I reply.</p><p>“So you really knew the guy?” He asks as he starts the car.</p><p>“Yeh, but he didn’t tell me much. He didn’t like to bring ‘business’ home to me. As he liked to tell me. This curse is part of the reason I left, but I guess I couldn’t escape it. I’m sorry I can’t be more help.” I explain with a sad tone.</p><p>“It’s alright, better than none. Ummm… my house or yours?” He asks.</p><p>“Uh, yours. I’m still working on putting mine back together. No bed.” I say nervously.</p><p>“Alright,” Stefan says and drives us over to his house.</p><p>I spent the next day just hanging out at the Salvatore house until I got a somewhat distressing call from Caroline asking for me to come to her house. I made my way over as fast as possible. Once I go to Caroline’s house, I was lead into the living room.</p><p>“What’s up?” I ask concerned.</p><p>“We found Tyler’s uncle’s video and log about his transformation and since he isn’t here I thought we would ask you about it,” She says.</p><p>“Look, the first full moon sucks, I’m not even gonna sugar coat it. But over time it stops hurting as much and nothing beats running in the woods without any worries. I’m sure whatever your uncle did is what you want to do but I can assure you that being chained up isn’t the way to go.” I say sitting next to Tyler.</p><p>“Ok, thank you.” He says calming down.</p><p>“Anytime, just let me know if you have any more questions, we may not have a pack but we have each other. You can get through this.” I get up and walk over to Caroline who left to the front door, where I see Matt waiting.</p><p>“Hey, I have to go. Are you sure you want to help Tyler? You could get hurt, you know werewolf bites are deadly to vampires right?” I ask concerned for her safety.</p><p>“I’m sure. Thank you again for coming,” She replies back as we hug. She opens the door for Matt as I leave.</p><p>The next day Elena asks me if I could come over because she’s trapped in her house with Damon, while everyone else does whatever, I agree considering that there’s not much else to do and I’m sure Elena doesn’t want to be stuck with Damon. I make my way over to her house and knock on the door.</p><p>“Look who it is, our wolf buddy,” Damon says as he opens the door for me.</p><p>Damon and I make our way back over to the couch that Elena is sitting on, “Thank god you’re here,” She whispers to me.</p><p>“I heard that,” Damon whispers back. “Where’s Bonnie?” He asks making his voice louder.</p><p>“I thought she was meeting you,” Jeremy says as he enters the room.</p><p>“No, she’s on moonstone duty and we’re on Elena patrol,” Damon says gesturing to me.</p><p>“No, you are. I’m just here because I thought I’d keep Elena company.” I state back.</p><p>“And who’s on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?” Jeremy asks.</p><p>“Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he’ll bite her and I’ll be rid of two of my problems,” Damon says nonchalantly.</p><p>“Hold on a second. Tonight’s the full moon?” Elena asks and Damon’s phone starts to ring.</p><p>“Yep, But you’re too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice.” He says as he gets up to answer his phone.</p><p>“Shut up Damon,” I say and glare at him and he answers his phone. “I talked to both Tyler and Caroline and they have everything sorted out,” I say as Elena turns towards me.</p><p>“What about you? I mean you’re a werewolf,” She asks me concerningly.</p><p>“I’ll be fine. My curse has been triggered longer and my transformation won’t last as long.” I reassure her.</p><p>After Elena and I are done talking he turns back to us, “Change of plans. You babysit,” He says and points between Jeremy and me “Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can’t” Damon says. Elena and I just both respond by throwing a pillow at him.</p><p>Elena and I decide to go hang out upstairs, after a few hours Elena goes down to get us some food. I hear Elena running up the stairs and start to knock on her brother’s door after she tells a clear lie to him, I hear Elijah’s voice. They make their way into Elena’s room where I’m just sitting on her windowsill.</p><p>“Oh, forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm. Athena.” Elijah says walking into the room and taking notice of me. I notice Elena’s face, which clearly reads that she wants me to stay in the room.</p><p>“Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?” Elena asks as she quietly closes the door.</p><p>“Because I didn’t want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists, there’ll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can’t have that.” Elijah explains as he takes a seat next to me.</p><p>“Isn’t that exactly what you’re trying to do?” Elena asks.</p><p>“Let’s just say that my goal is not to break the curse.” He states.</p><p>“So, what is your goal?” I ask looking over at him.</p><p>“Klaus’ obsessions have made him paranoid. He’s a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle.” Elijah explains.</p><p>“Like you?” Elena asks quieter.</p><p>“Not anymore. But, maybe Athena,” He says looking over at me. His statement just makes me confused since I had left both of them, how could either of them trust me.</p><p>“You don’t know where he is, do you?” I ask more intrigued by the situation.</p><p>“So you’re trying to use Athena and me to draw him out,” Elena says crossing her arms.</p><p>“Well, to do that, I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed. And possibly, have you come home with me, Athena,” Elijah and smirks.</p><p>“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Elena quickly asks.</p><p>“If I wasn’t being truthful, all your family would be dead and I’d be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I’m here and I’m prepared to offer you a deal.” Elijah responds.</p><p>“What kind of deal?” I ask and get up to stand next to Elena.</p><p>“Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting. And then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together. And I shall make certain that your friends remain unharmed. My deal for you Athena is the same as Elena or come home with me and help me.” Elijah explains.</p><p>“And then what?” Elena asks before I can get a word out.</p><p>“Then I kill him,” Elijah says coldly. My heart jumps a little, I guess Elijah noticed as he quickly shifted glance to me then back to Elena. I never thought about it since I left but it kind of hurt hearing Elijah say that he was gonna kill his own brother. I guess that shows that I still had a few feelings for him and I wasn’t sure what to think.</p><p>“I’m a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal. I keep a deal.” Elijah says as I turn my attention back to the conversation.</p><p>“That I can tell you is true,” I say from next to Elena.</p><p>“How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?” Elena questions.</p><p>I tune out the rest of the conversation as I start to feel a small pain in my abdomen signaling that my transformation is starting. I look out of Elena’s window to how high the moon is, “ I gotta go, my transformation is starting,” I strain as the pain gets stronger. I guess Elijah and Elena finished talking because the next thing I know, I’m rushed out of her house to somewhere in the woods.</p><p>“I don’t need your help Elijah,” I strain even more trying to get away from him.</p><p>“Okay, Okay. Can you at least consider my deal and come back home?” He asks.</p><p>“No, my friends need me here,” I say before I left out a gut-wrenching scream as my bones start to break.</p><p>“Just know that the offer is always there and that I really do need your help with Klaus,” Elijah says before I just barely notice him vamp speed away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Here is part 4 based on 02x09 “Katerina” and a little bit of 02x10 “The sacrifice” and 02x11 “By the Light of the Moon”. This was really just a filler part. I’m going to skip the next few episodes since those would also be more filler and I want to get into the juicy stuff haha. I know I’ve been randomly uploading a lot and I’m not sure how long this fast uploading will last. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Stay safe and healthy everyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 05. Dinner Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Word count: 3k</p><p>Based off: 02x15 “The Dinner Party”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to a loud knock on my door, “What?!” I sleepily ask yelling from my bed.</p><p>“Damon just wanted me to make sure you’re up, so you can come with us to the grill,” Damon’s new personal blood bag, Andie Star, said politely from the other side. I do have to say Andie is very nice and I really don’t approve how Damon is using her, she doesn’t deserve it. I just ignored her and turned to go back to sleep. A few minutes later I heard the door open but ignore it.</p><p>“Hey, sleepyhead you’re coming with Andie and I to meet Ric at the grill,” Damon says clearly annoyed. The only response I give him was a pillow thrown to his face.</p><p>“Come on, get up,” Damon says struggling to lift me from the bed, but I just ragdoll.</p><p>“I don’t wanna,” I pout like a five-year-old. “Why am I always stuck with you?” I ask finally lifting my own body weight.</p><p>“Because you just are. Now get ready we’re leaving in 10,” Damon leaves without shutting my door, forcing me to get up if I wanted any privacy.</p><p>I get dressed and meet Damon and Andie downstairs. We make our way over to the Mystic Grill and find a table to sit down at with Alaric. I take a seat next to Alaric while Andie and Damon sit in the booth, we start to take about how Elijah had a visit with Elena’s aunt, Jenna, “Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?” Damon questions Alaric.</p><p>“No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he’s charming,” Alaric responds annoyed at Jenna’s opinion on him.</p><p>“You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous?” Damon asks turning to Andie. I just roll my eyes at how he has to point out everything.</p><p>“Kinda do,” Andie agrees.</p><p>“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this here,” Alaric says and glances at Andie slightly.</p><p>“I can agree with that,” I glance over at Andie as well.</p><p>“Andie, she’s been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven’t you?” Damon responds putting his arm around her back as they kiss. I just silently gag to myself at how gross they’re being.</p><p>“Mmm. My lips are sealed,” Andies says with a slight baby voice.</p><p>“This is just gross,” I say and glance over at Alaric who has a disgusted look as well.</p><p>“Ah, there’s Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi.” Damon says as he catches Jenna’s and Elijah’s attention.</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Jenna says as they make their way over to our table.</p><p>“So, I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today,” Damon states.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Jenna says clearly not knowing how to respond and Elijah just smiles trying to act well, not him.</p><p>“Well, as much as I’d like to continue this, I’ve got papers to grade,” Alaric says as he puts some money on the table and starts to get up.</p><p>“And I have better places to be, Damon you’ll be handling my bill, right?” I say and start to get up as well.</p><p>“No, you know what? We should continue this. Let’s have a dinner party,” Andie suggests.</p><p>“Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I’ll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?” Damon suggests even further.</p><p>“It’s good for me. Jenna?” Andie questions.</p><p>“I don’t know if tonight works–” Alaric starts.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m free,” Jenna interrupts not wanting Alaric to answer for her.  She and Alaric make faces at each other.</p><p>“It’d be a pleasure,” Elijah says accepting the invite graciously.</p><p>“Well, have fun. I’m sure, you being adults, won’t want a–” I say before I’m interrupted.</p><p>“No, I think it’d be great for you to join us, Athena,” Andie adds.</p><p>“Another good idea from my girl. Great,” Damon says not letting me out of it.</p><p>Damon, Andie and I head back to the house, “Now how about my two girls prepare for the party tonight and get to know each other. I need to make a little visit to a very unpleasurable doppelganger,” Damon says as he gathers some items up.</p><p>“I’m not your girl,” I respond and roll my eyes at him. Damon continues to gather stuff up and head out the door.</p><p>“You know as much as Damon teases and is mean to you, he does care about you,” Andie says as we make our way to the kitchen.</p><p>“Says the blood bag, no offense. I mean you really don’t deserve this,” I say back.</p><p>“None taken. But I do care for him actually, he does need someone there for him. I wanna be that person. He may compel me but he can’t tell me what to think,” She explains.</p><p>“I see what you mean. I was in the same boat with him two years ago. I just don’t want to see you hurt,” I say as I start to prepare some food.</p><p>“Thank you,” She responds as she helps me prepare the food.</p><p>Andie and I continue to talk, prepare and cook food. A few hours pass and we hear the doorbell ring, I go to open it to find Alaric and Jenna at the door with a half-done dessert in hand. Andie and Jenna go to set up the dining table while Damon and Alaric talk in the library. I go upstairs to prepare myself for seeing more of Andie and Damon together, that and make myself a little more presentable.</p><p>I make my way down to the dining hall, “Anything I can help with?” I ask looking between Andie and Jenna, and take notice of John Gilbert.</p><p>“Nope, everything’s all set up,” Jenna responds clasping her hands together.</p><p>I smile at both of them and make my way into the great room and find Damon there. The doorbell rings once again and I go to open it up with Damon following close behind. I find Elijah standing in the doorway and feel Damon’s presence as he stands right behind me.</p><p>“Good Evening,” Elijah greets.</p><p>“Thank you for coming. Please, come in.” Damon says unnervingly pippy.</p><p>“Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider,” Elijah states coldly.</p><p>“No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you,” Damon responds in a weirdly nice tone.</p><p>“I made sure of it,” I reassure Elijah and smile at him, hoping it lessens the tension.</p><p>“Hmm. Well, that’s good,” Elijah says and enters the house as Damon and I move out of the way. “Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I’ll kill you and I’ll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?” Elijah states with a colder voice as I think that he would actually kill me, but I guess I could never know.</p><p>“Guys lets just get to know each other and enjoy the wonderful dinner Andie and I prepared,” I say annoyed, looking between them as they glare at each other from either side of me.</p><p>“Crystal,” Damon responds sounding a bit scared and ignoring my comment.</p><p>I walk away and towards Jenna who’s waiting in the hallway. Elijah greets her and we all make our way over to the dinner table. I lead everyone into the kitchen to serve the food and we all settle back into our seats at the table. Jenna, Andie and I on one side, Alaric and Elijah on the other, and John and Damon each at the ends of the table.</p><p>“I hate to break it to you, Damon and Athena, but according to Elijah, your families are so not founders of this town,” Jenna says as she pours Damon a glass of wine.</p><p>“Hmm, do tell,” Damon says but clearly not interested.</p><p>“Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, A faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years, they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution,” Elijah explains to all of us while we begin to eat.</p><p>“Hmm. Because they were witches,” Jenna adds.</p><p>“Yeah, but there’s no tangible proof there were witches in Salem,” Andie says disbelievingly.</p><p>“Andie’s a Journalist. Big on facts.” Damon says trying to boast her while making a face at Elijah.</p><p>“Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the…” Elijah explains.</p><p>“I wouldn’t repeat this to the Historical Society,” Jenna chuckles.</p><p>“I don’t think they’d enjoy Elijah’s story, going back on their history,” I chuckle.</p><p>“It’s starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me,” John Gilbert says.</p><p>“So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?” Damon asks trying to get information out.</p><p>“You know…a healthy historian’s curiosity, of course,” Elijah responds not giving any information up.</p><p>We continue to make small conversation and finish up our meal. As we start to clean up Andie suggests that the guys should drink in the library, which makes me think they’re up to something. But not wanting to cause any problems with Alaric and Jenna or be wrong about anything, I keep my mouth shut and help clean the table. After we finish cleaning up, Alaric comes up to me with information from Stefan.</p><p>“Athena, Damon’s going to try to kill Elijah tonight, with a dagger and some white ash. We need to stop him,” Alaric whispers to me urgently.</p><p>“That asshole, I should’ve known. Even though I have some care for Elijah, I know this needs to end. I don’t want any of you hurt, Let’s go.” I say and we start to head to the library.</p><p>We hear Damon and Elijah talking as we walk into the library, “Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert,” Alaric says making his way over to them, making a cover.</p><p>“Elijah,” I say as I hold my hand out to him, to lead him back to the dining room.</p><p>“Athena,” Elijah says handing his drink to Damon. He comes over and takes my hand and pulls me towards the dining room.</p><p>“So have you thought about my deal?” He asks quiet enough so Damon couldn’t hear.</p><p>“Yeh, and I can’t risk my friends here. I want to protect them, they’re like my family,” I respond.</p><p>“I understand, but I’m your family too,” Elijah says, but I don’t respond as we make it back into the room where Andie, Jenna, and John were.</p><p>“Sorry, guys dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food,” She says while pouring a cup of coffee.</p><p>“Let me help you,” I say as Andie, Elijah, and John take their seats at the table and I follow Jenna into the kitchen.</p><p>We make some small talk while I help Jenna finish the dessert. We walk out of the kitchen with the dessert to find that Elijah was gone, “Where’s Elijah?” I ask looking at Damon, suspiciously.</p><p>“He had some work to attend to,” Damon says, but I give him a look that tells him I don’t believe him.</p><p>“I forgot my drink in the kitchen. I’ll be right back,” I say and nod my head for Damon to follow.</p><p>I make our way into the kitchen and wait for Damon to follow in, “What did you do?” I whisper upset.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Damon dismisses my question.</p><p>“I know Elijah, did not just leave to do work. So… what… did… you… do?” I ask him one more time more upset.</p><p>“Ok, fine. You caught me. I and by I, I mean Alaric may have given Elijah a little poke with a dagger,” Damon finally gives up after a few moments of silence.</p><p>“Did you guys happen to leave the dagger in? Because if you want him actually ‘dead’ then you need to leave the dagger in,” I explain to him finally feeling the info I had was helpful. He just makes a ‘really’ face at me as his phone starts to ring.</p><p>“What Stefan?” Damon answers his call. “Yeh, I know. Athena just told me,” He hangs up and starts to rush off.</p><p>I follow him into the cellar, which is where they stored him, well, tried. Once we make our way down to the cellar, we find it empty. Damon just looks at me with an upset face, “We need to get to Elena and Stefan now. If Elijah’s going anywhere, it’s wherever Elena is,” I say walking away from Damon.</p><p>We quickly get rid of Alaric, Jenna, John, and Andie but try not to raise any suspicion. Damon grabs the dagger off the table and we drive over to the Gilbert Lakehouse to warn Elena and Stefan, “I can guarantee that If Elijah has witches that he’ll be making his way over here right now,” I tell them.</p><p>“Well, there’s not enough time to leave,” Stefan states.</p><p>“What if we draw him out so we can dagger him again? Athena and Damon hide, so he only thinks Stefan and I are here. I can try to reason with him and since he’s mad at Damon, he might not comply. I’ll tell him that if he doesn’t I’ll stab myself… ” Elena starts to explain.</p><p>“What? Not an option,” I say turning to her.</p><p>“I’m gonna have to agree,” Damon says.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Stefan adds.</p><p>“Just listen, I’ll tell him that I’ll stab myself, Stefan would heal me and then I’d kill myself to become a vampire. Rendering me useless to Klaus and therefore Elijah. I can then stab myself to make him agree to a new deal, then once I can get close enough, I’ll stab him with the dagger, killing him,” Elena finishes taking the dagger from Damon’s hand.</p><p>“And how can we be sure that he’d fall for this plan of yours?” Damon questions.</p><p>“Well, I know Elijah. He needs Elena so it’s pretty soundproof in my mind,” I state looking at Elena upset, not wanting her to put herself in harm’s way.</p><p>“I trust Athena. If she thinks its a good idea, then we should go with it. Anyone got any better ideas?” Stefan asks looking between us.</p><p>“I mean I don’t, Damon?”  I ask in response. But he just sighs and walks away as I follow him.</p><p>I follow Damon into another room, “We’re just gonna let her sacrifice herself?” He asks me distressed.</p><p>“It’ll all work itself out, and if it doesn’t I’ll go with Elijah,” I explain trying to calm him.</p><p>“That is not an option either!” He yells at me getting right up to my face.</p><p>“Well, it’s the only other option I can think of. I mean he wants me–” I start before I’m cut off by Damon covering my mouth. Elijah must be here.</p><p>Damon and I head upstairs in order to keep ourselves from being found. As we continue our way up the stairs we hear a loud noise of the door being torn down. We listen to the conversation that Elijah and Elena are having as we wait upstairs for the plan to be finished. We hear Elena scream in pain as we can hear her stab herself. And the next thing we hear is Elijah screams in pain as he is stabbed with the white oak dagger. Damon and I quietly but quickly make our way downstairs to make sure Elena was ok.</p><p>“Little tip. Don’t pull the dagger out.” Damon says stating the obvious.</p><p>Elena and Stefan pack up their stuff as Damon and I figure out how to get Elijah’s body in his car. We all make our way back over to the Salvatore house. Damon and Stefan take Elijah’s body downstairs to the cellar as Elena and I follow close behind.</p><p>“Are you ok?” I ask her.</p><p>“Yeh are you? I mean I know you guys are like fam–”</p><p>“We did what we had to do. I’m not letting anyone hurt you guys, you’re my family” I interrupt her. Damon and Stefan put Elijah’s body on the ground, as soon they set him down, Damon searches Elijah’s pockets.</p><p>“What do we have here?” Damon says while he pulls the moonstone out of one of the pockets. “A little moonstone bar of soap. I’ll hold on to this.” He says getting up from his crouched position.</p><p>“So that’s it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead.” Elena states.</p><p>“As far as I know, yes,” I respond.</p><p>“Okay then, good night,” Elena says and starts to walk out before she turns around and looks at Stefan and Damon, “You know, you guys want me to fight, Fine, I’ll fight. But if we’re gonna do this, you can’t keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we’re doing it my way.” Elena protests.</p><p>“That seems fair,” Damon says, but I can tell he could care less about doing it her way.</p><p>“Okay,” Stefan agrees.</p><p>I follow Elena out of the cellar, “You know I had nothing to do with Damon’s little plan until it happened right?” I ask her making sure she knows I won’t try anything.</p><p>“Yeh, I know,”</p><p>“Hey, I know you want to do this your way. But if it comes down to it and the Originals need or want me. I don’t want you to get hurt trying to save me. I’ll fight them your way, if you respect the way I wanna fight them on my own battlefront, Okay?” I stop Elena halfway in the hall.</p><p>“Okay,” She says, hesitantly agreeing to my terms.</p><p>I head upstairs to “my bedroom” and try to get to sleep early knowing that I have school tomorrow, which I dread over all this other stuff.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Here is part 5, based on 02x15 “The Dinner Party”.  I know this was a big-time jump from the last part, but episodes 12-14 seemed like filler to me, and I didn’t want to spend time writing those parts, so here we are. I know Athena kinda seems like she’s in the background but she’ll get her spotlight soon. I may skip another episode or two, but I’ll have to see how I wanna plan things out. Please let me know what you guys think of the series so far, any feedback is great. Also, let me know if anyone would like me to start a taglist. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. Stay safe and healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 06. A Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Word count: 3k</p><p>Based off: 02x016 “The House Guest”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up and start to get ready for school, I hop in the shower and finish getting ready. I start to head to the kitchen before I hear slamming against the walls in Stefan’s room. I rush over to see what’s happing and find Elena and Katherine having some sort of standoff. Damon walks up behind me, “What is she doing here?” Elena asks clearly annoyed.</p><p>“When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb,” Damon explained.</p><p>“How is that possible?” Stefan asks.</p><p>“He’s an Original. They have all sorts of special skills.” I roll my eyes at Katherine as she strokes a feather.</p><p>“I don’t need you here. Get her out of here.” Elena looks over at Stefan.</p><p>“You need me, Elena. You all do.” Katherine says.</p><p>“What for? All you do is backstab.” I say glaring at Katherine.</p><p>“We all want the same thing… Klaus dead. Unless… you don’t Athena.” Katherine looks at me expecting me to say I don’t.</p><p>“He’s done no favors for me, so why would I want him alive?” I scoff.</p><p>“Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off.” Katherine ignores my response.</p><p>“I don’t need your help and I don’t want it,” Elena says annoyed.</p><p>“And that’s incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he’s coming, what he looks like?” Katherine says clearly forgetting that I’m in the room.</p><p>“We don’t need you, we have Athena. But if you know something, say it or get out,” Damon threatens.</p><p>“Fine. Then I’ll just go to the Grill and have some lunch…maybe Aunt Jenna’s free for a bite.” Katherine nonchalantly says looking over to Elena and leaves.</p><p>“You almost ready?” Stefan looks at me.</p><p>“Yeh, I just need to grab a few things. I’ll meet you and Elena downstairs.” I respond and head back to “my room”</p><p>I go to the bed and grab my backpack, “Yes Damon?” I say as I turn towards the door.</p><p>“Do you really have to go to school? I mean you could stay here hang with me all day.”</p><p>“No thanks. Why don’t you have Andie come over to keep you company.” I respond.</p><p>“She has a job to keep up with,” Damon says seductively.</p><p>“And I have school, I’ll see you later” I head out of the room to meet Stefan and Elena downstairs.</p><p>I cramp into the back of Stefan’s car as Elena gets into the front seat. Stefan drives us to school. Once we got to the parking lot, Elena lets me out of the back, “Why is she still here? She was free.” Elena says clearly talking about Katherine.</p><p>“She wants what we want…Klaus dead. Maybe she sees us as her only chance.” Stefan slightly tries to defend her.</p><p>“Or maybe she’s trying to lure you and Damon back into her web. I want her gone.” Elena states.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s the case, it may be Katherine. But we all know that she’s just trying to survive like she always does. I mean I don’t want her here either.” I interrupt their conversation.</p><p>“Athena’s right, this could also possibly be just so she can survive as she does. But you’re also right, she stayed. Shouldn’t we at least try to figure out the real reason?” Stefan asks as we make our way towards the school.</p><p>“How? All she does is lie,” Elena replies.</p><p>“Look, I hate it as much as you do, but she does make a point. We don’t know anything about Klaus and yes, I know you know some stuff, Athena. But she seems to be keeping tabs or something. Unless there’s something that you can add, Athena.” Stefan says and looks over to me.</p><p>“Ummm… I’m sorry all I can help with is looks. He never really involved me in his business or anything. And I cut all ties with him and Elijah when I left them. But I’ll try to help if I can.” I say slightly quiet</p><p>“It’s ok. You don’t need to be sorry,” Elena says as she wraps her arm around and pulls me into a side hug. “Anyways you’re right Stefan. But that doesn’t mean I want her shacking up with you.” Stefan pulls her into a hug.</p><p>“Maybe we should stay at your place tonight,” Stefan says as he holds Elena in an embrace.</p><p>“Hmmm, I can’t. I told Athena, Bonnie, and Caroline that they could come over. Bonnie’s freaked because she lost her powers and Caroline’s having Matt drama again. It’s kind of a girls’ night. Maybe Katherine can join us,” Elena jokes, and Stefan kisses her forehead.</p><p>“Well, I’d like to see how that goes, kidding. But can you save the cute couple stuff for later? We gotta get to class.” I pull Elena out of Stefan’s arms as he follows.</p><p>I move through the motions of the school day, English, math, lunch, history with Alaric, which is weirdly my favorite class. After school, Stefan dropped Elena back ar her house and took me back to his so I could pack for girls night.</p><p>“Do you need a ride to Elena’s?” Stefan asked as we pulled up to the Salvatore house. </p><p>“Uhh… no, Bonnie’s picking me up.” I say as I get out of the car.</p><p>“Ok, I’m heading to the grill to meet up with Bonnie and some other witches. If Damon needs me or whatever, just let him know.” He drives off.</p><p>I walk into the house and find Damon bringing boxes into the great room. I head upstairs to the room I was staying in and packed up for girls night. I hang out for a while and wait for Bonnie to pick me up. </p><p>“Chinese food or pizza?” Caroline asks as Elena, Bonnie, her, and I hang out in the kitchen of Elena’s house.</p><p>“Like you have to ask,” Elena responds.</p><p>“I will get it,” Caroline picks up her tablet, she pauses at it noticing the picture she has of her and Matt.</p><p>“Here, I’ll order,” I say and grab the tablet from Caroline.</p><p>“Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?” Elena asks hinting at the meeting Bonnie had with the two witches earlier.</p><p>“I don’t know what to believe. I think he’s at a loss. He’s not sure who to trust,” Bonnie responds.</p><p>“Join the club.”</p><p>“Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about ‘The Notebook’?” Caroline suggests changing the subject.</p><p>“Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?” Elena responds.</p><p>“That is so not the point.”</p><p>“I’d rather not watch it anyways,” I say as Elena’s aunt, Jenna, comes into the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey.” Elena greets.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Jenna questions.</p><p>“Girl’s Night,” Elena sits in a chair. “How are you doing?” She asks her aunt.</p><p>“You heard about my fight with Ric,” Jenna says annoyed.</p><p>“He feels terrible,” Elena replies.</p><p>“Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?” Jenna asks clearly not buying that we’re just having a girls night.</p><p>“No, no. This is about us girls hanging out and you know, we’ll be here if you happen to want to talk, or…” Elena says trying to support her aunt.</p><p>“Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships,” Caroline interrupts.</p><p>“I feel you there, Caroline,” I say.</p><p>“You guys too?” Jenna asks us about relationship problems.</p><p>“You have no idea,” Caroline says as I nod my head.</p><p>“Okay, then. It’s this whole Isobel thing. He’s hiding something from me.” Jenna sighs and grabs something from the fridge.</p><p>“To play devil’s advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he’s not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you,” Caroline suggested as I take notice of Elena becoming slightly uncomfortable. “You good?” I mouth to her and she just shrugs. </p><p>“Well, that’s not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth, everybody does.” Jenna protests.</p><p>“Sometimes it’s harder than that,” Caroline says.</p><p>“Maybe he’s just not ready to open up yet. I know I have trouble.” I say trying to get her to ease up.</p><p>“Not if it’s somebody you care about, it isn’t” Jenna responds.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Caroline suggests that we go to the Grill to listen to the band playing and to dance. We all agree to go as we knew that we needed to do something else to lighten the mood up. We get ready to head out and go to the grill. Once we arrive, there is a crown of people listening to the band and we join in. We start to dance in the back of the crowd and I notice that Jenna looks over to the left. I follow her gaze and notice Alaric and she leaves to get a drink at the bar. </p><p>The next thing we know Matt walks right past Caroline and ignores her. He doesn’t give her a slight look, “Well, that was rude,” I say not caring that they were even having problems.</p><p>“Things just got real awkward,” Bonnie points out. “He said the ball’s in your court.” Bonnie states.</p><p>“Yeah, but I can’t do anything about it.” Caroline whines.</p><p>“But you can,” I state.</p><p>“All you do is talk about how much you care about him,” Bonnie points out.</p><p>“Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets,” Caroline states back.</p><p>“Alaric’s in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that’s our mistake. We’re trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we’re hurting them anyway.” Elena suggests and we all stand there in thought.</p><p>After the band finished playing their last song, Caroline just takes off her jacket and heads towards the stage leaving us all confused. She gets up on the stage and starts to talk. The lead singer tried to take the mic away from Caroline but she clearly compelled him. She starts to sing a song and used it to express her feelings for Matt. After Caroline sings for a little he runs up on stage and kisses her and we cheer for them and clap with the crowd. </p><p>I wait with Jenna for Elena and Bonnie to get back from the bathroom but notice that they didn’t actually go and that they looked like they were having a serious conversation, but it seemed to ease up. Making me worry less if there was something wrong. I walk up to them but Elena just walks off on her phone.</p><p>“I thought there might’ve been something bad happening that I didn’t know about,” I say walking up to Bonnie.</p><p>“No, I was just asking Elena for her blessing, sort of, If Jeremy and I wanted to start dating.” She says nonchalantly.</p><p>“Ohhh… So you and Jeremy. I mean, to be honest, kinda saw it coming. I’ve noticed the way he acts around you. It’s cute, you guys would make a great couple.” I say and pull her into a hug as she thanks me.</p><p>Bonnie pulls out of my hug and I notice that shes staring intensely at something or someone, “What is it?” I ask looking to see what she’s looking at.</p><p>“Jonas, I’ll be right back. Stay here.” She walks off towards him as he walks around the Grill. I notice that he doesn’t look happy and the conversation between him and Bonnie started to get heated. Then the lightbulbs blow out, which clearly was the work of Jonas. All of a sudden all the other lightbulbs start to burst throughout the Grill making it pitch black. All of a sudden I feel a pull on my arm, and I’m pulled into the bathroom.</p><p>“We have a problem,” Elena starts out.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Caroline asks.</p><p>“I saw Jonas out there. I’m gonna take a wild guess and say it has to do with him.” I state.</p><p>“Yeh, he’s after Elena. We have a plan, but I need to get Elena out of here.” Stefan states.</p><p>“Well, what can we do?” I ask for Caroline and me.</p><p>We make our way out of the bathroom and find the bar on fire. Stefan, Elena, and I make our way over to Jonas. She tries to make a deal with him but he clearly doesn’t take it and sets the other bar on fire. He starts to go for Elena until Caroline jumps for behind tackling him to the ground. I motion for Elena and Stefan to leave as Caroline tries to bite him but instead she receives a headache back. </p><p>I check on Caroline before going after Jonas. In the meantime, Matt rushes over and pushes Jonas against the wall, warning to leave Caroline alone. Jonas being unfazed takes a bottle, breaking it and stabbing it into Matts’s neck. I rush over to him to try to stop the bleeding until Caroline tells me to go stop Jonas. I run towards him but he just greets me with the same side-splitting headache before pushing me against a beam and knocking me out.</p><p>I wake up on the couch of Elena’s house as Bonnie, Jeremy, and Stefan talk. I walk over to them and they head upstairs as we hear a body drop to the floor. Hoping that Katherine did her job, Jonas should at least be incapacitated. Bonnie walks around his body, “You didn’t have to kill him!” Bonnie says.</p><p>“Yes, we did,” Katherine states back, but Bonnie doesn’t respond and just looks back at Jonas’ body, she moves closer and goes to close his eyes. He somehow gets up and grabs onto Bonnie’s head as she screams, “Get off!” Stefan goes and snaps his neck, finalizing his death, hopefully. We wait a couple of moments but nothing happens.</p><p>We head back downstairs to find Elena talking with Damon, “I’m guessing you’re gonna want this back, but your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean,” Katherine says and pulls off Elena’s necklace as we make it to the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>“You’re going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home,” Elena ignores Kathrine and only speaks to Stefan.</p><p>“Is that all you have to say to me?” Katherine asks clearly looking for a “thank you”</p><p>“This doesn’t change the way I feel about you,” Elena states back.</p><p>“I don’t much like you either, If we’re going to be open. And frankly, I’d be happy to see you dead, but if we’re going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. And possibly the Dumont wolf here. So I’m not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that.” She argues as I just roll my eyes at her just mentioning me by my last name.</p><p>“Why do you believe so much that I’m needed?” I ask looking at her.</p><p>“I heard how infatuated he was with you. So I figured that you’re someone that we need to lure Klaus. I’m sure he knows you’re here in Mystic Falls by now,” Katherine replies back.</p><p>“I don’t have a part to play in his little plan. So what use am I to him?”</p><p>“That is for me to not care and you to find out. All I know is that you’re more than likely on his agenda if you were on Elijah’s.” I just stare back at her with no response.</p><p>“Well, we should get going. Are you coming with us, Athena?” Stefan asks.</p><p>“Oh she’s coming with us,” Damon says, I don’t argue back since I’m not in the mood to and just hug Elena and head out to Damon’s car.</p><p>We make our way back to the Salvatore Boarding house. As soon as we arrive I head upstairs to clean up. As I walk into the hall, I see Katherine walk out of Damon’s room, “Good luck,” She says as she walks past my room wearing som lingerie and a silk robe, I just roll my eyes at her and shake my head.</p><p>Actually being curious about what Damon was up to I walked into his room, “Knock…Knock,”</p><p>“What do you want Kathe…” He says half pausing from being so focused on the Gilbert Journals. “Hey, how are you feeling? Your head?”</p><p>“Like you care. But I’m sturdier than you think,” I roll my eyes.</p><p>“I do care,” He responds as I sit on the other side of his bed. </p><p>“So, find anything useful?” I ask picking up a journal, he shakes his head and puts down the journal he was reading. He puts the journals back in the box and then pulls me closer to him. </p><p>He starts to kiss me on my cheeks and neck, “Damon, hey,” I say and pull his head up to look at me. “We’re done, remember?” I remind him.</p><p>“Come on, we both know we need this. Just one more night?” He whines.</p><p>“You said that last time. I’m not gonna fall into your trap again,” I say and get up. Before I could walk any further he vamp speeds in front of me and looks down at me with his smirk.</p><p>“Look, Damon, I have a lot on my mind, not to mention a splitting headache thanks to Jonas,” I start.</p><p>“Which is why there’s no better reason,”  Damon says slightly excited.</p><p>“God, is all you think about is sex and protecting Elena?” I chuckle.</p><p>“Noooo” He trails off as he remembers what I said the other day. I kiss his cheek and start to walk away. He pulls me back into his chest with so much force that I stumble back as he presses his lips against mine. </p><p>Before I could say anything he picks me up and slams me into the wall behind me, I stopped resisting as it did feel go to do something that didn’t involve risking our lives. He continues to kiss me and my neck before pulling my clothes off. He speeds us over to his bed and he drops me on my back. I pull his shirt off and pull him close to me, “Just this last time,” I whisper in his ear as he chuckles. </p><p>“Mmmhhhmmm, sure. You just can’t bring yourself to say you ‘can’t resist me.’” He says </p><p>“I could say the same thing about you,” I smirk before he presses his lips against mine and kisses me down my body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Hey Guys! I’m sorry I got this part out late. I promise I will get them out on Sunday like I said. I’ve just surprisingly have been somewhat busy and had barely found time to write this part. I also struggled writing this a bit because it was just a filler chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this part. Stay safe and healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 07. Bodysnatcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Word count: 2.9k</p><p>Based off: 02x18 “The Last Dance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to Damon shaking me awake, “Hey we gotta get ready for the lawyer to come over,” He says softly shaking me awake.</p><p>“Could you knock instead of waking me up from my bed?” I ask groggily.</p><p>“I did and you didn’t wake up,” He responds.</p><p>“Ok, well you and Stefan are the only ones that need to leave the house. I’ll just meet Elena downstairs.” I say, a bit more awake.</p><p>Damon leaves my room as I start to get up and get ready to meet Elena downstairs. Elena texts me to let me know that Bonnie was meeting us at the house. I make my way downstairs and find Damon, Stefan, and Elena downstairs. We all hang out for a bit until we hear a knock at the door. Elena opens it up to greet the lawyer, while Stefan and Damon step out. He starts the process of transferring the Salvatore house deed to Elena. </p><p>As Elena and the lawyer continue with the deed I go and open the door for Bonnie, “ Hey, they’re almost done,” We walk over to the table where Elena and the lawyer are and sit down.</p><p>“Please sign here and here,” The lawyer says and Elena starts to sign.</p><p>“So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?” Bonnie asks Elena.</p><p>“For now. As sole owner, I’m the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean.” Elena hints at vampires but without suspicion.</p><p>“Your own personal safe house,” Bonnie says wondering if that the reason for this.</p><p>“That’s the idea,” Elena states.</p><p>“This place would be a pain in the ass to clean, I can barely keep the room I have here clean,” I say as Bonnie and Eleana laugh.</p><p>The lawyer finishes up with Elena and I follow them to the door, “Thank you, Mr. Henry,” Elena says as the lawyer heads out. Elena starts to walk away as Stefan and Damon walk up to the doorway but are kept out from the invisible wall.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I completely forgot,” She turns around to the brothers. “Stefan, Would you like to come inside my house?” She asks.</p><p>“I would love to. Thank you,” Stefan steps inside.</p><p>“What are we twelve?” Damon asks, clearly annoyed at the fact that he has to be invited into his own house.</p><p>“One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Damon, just do it. Unless you want to be locked out of your house.” I inject.</p><p>“Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?” </p><p>“Yes, Elena. Sure,” Damon reluctantly agrees and walks in as Elena invites him in.</p><p>I head upstairs to grab my school bag and meet everyone back downstairs, “Wait, where are you going?” Stefan asks as I make my way back into the great room.</p><p>“To school,” Elena responds like it’s obvious.</p><p>“No, no, no. We didn’t create a safe house for you to leave it.” Damon states.</p><p>“Yeh, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that.” Stefan agrees with his brother.</p><p>“Right, but where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I’ll be able to sleep at night knowing that I’ll be safe here, but I’m not going to be a prisoner.” Elena responds.</p><p>“I’m gonna have to go with Elena. Plus, we can’t just sit back and wait for him to appear.” I say.</p><p>“Your way, Elena,” Damon says annoyed. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. I know how,” Bonnie states.</p><p>“And I’ll be there too. I know Bonnie and I can take him.” I add.</p><p>“The way I see it, next to Bonnie and Athena is the safest place that I can be. Come on,” Elena states and we head out the door.</p><p>“Wait, I’m coming,” Stefan says from behind us and catches up to us.</p><p>We arrive at school and find our way to history class. As we sit down Elena shows the poster for the 60s decade dance to Stefan, but he shakes his head no. She then turns to Bonnie and I to do the same thing. Bonnie and I look at each other and then Back to Elena to nod our heads yes. </p><p>Alaric makes his way into the classroom, “Hello, class. What are we learning today?” He asks the class.</p><p>“With the decade dance tonight, We’ve been covering the sixties all week,” Dana responds.</p><p>“Right. The sixties.” He pauses staring at Elena and then shifts his gaze to me before turning towards the board. It felt like something was off but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it so I just let it go.</p><p>Alaric starts the lesson, a few more hours go by and then it’s lunchtime. Arguably my favorite time of the school day besides the end of it. I grab some food with Elena and we make our way over to Bonnie who’s sitting with Jeremy.</p><p>“Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you okay at the house alone with John?” She asks her brother.</p><p>“It’s not ideal.” He states back and starts to get up.</p><p>“You haven’t heard from Jenna, have you?” </p><p>“It looks like she’s staying on campus. Look I’m…late for class,” Jeremy gets up as Elena and I sit down in his place.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Elena asks, a bit confused by the conversation between her and Bonnie.</p><p>“I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight,” Bonnie brushes off.</p><p>Dana approaches us quickly while dodging the other students, “Hey, Elena, Athena. There you guys are. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you guys are going to the dance tonight.” She starts excitedly.</p><p>“Tell him Elena’s got a boyfriend,” Bonnie says annoyed.</p><p>“I’m not really looking for a date,” I say.</p><p>“Well, you guys could at least meet him. He’ll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus.” I feel my face fall as Dana mentions his name.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” I ask slightly unsure.</p><p>“His name is Klaus. I know the name’s stupid, but I swear he’s hot.” She responds.</p><p>“Where is he? Is he here?” Bonnie asks looking around us.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Dana looks down confused.</p><p>“She’s been compelled,” I say looking over at Elena and Bonnie.</p><p>“But he wants to know if you guys will save a dance for him. How cute is that?” Dana says more excitedly now. </p><p>None of us really respond to Dana and just wait until she leaves. We finish up lunch and attend a few more classes. We make our way back to the Salvatore house to tell Damon and Stefan the information we just got from Dana at lunch today. </p><p>“So, we go to the dance, we find him,” Damon suggests.</p><p>“Really? How are we going to do that? None of us know what he looks like besides Athena. She can’t be everywhere at once.” Stefan responds back.</p><p>“I could try,” I say jokingly.</p><p>“Something tells me he’s not going to be sixteen and pimply,” Damon smugly responds.</p><p>“He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school. I guess it’s not as safe as you guys thought, huh?” Stefan states as we hear a knock on the door</p><p>“There you are,” Damon says as Alaric makes his way in.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m late,” He apologizes as he makes his way into the house.</p><p>“Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move,” Damons says to Alaric.</p><p>“Okay, so we find him, and then what? What’s our plan of attack?” Elena continues.</p><p>“Me. I’m the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him,” Bonnie states.</p><p>“That’s not going to be easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around.” Alaric states back.</p><p>“Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he…” Damon states to vamp run towards Bonnie, but she powerfully pushes him back into the table with her powers.</p><p>“Well, I was impressed,” Stefan expresses his thoughts.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter if he’s an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can”</p><p>Alaric and Bonnie leave to get ready for the dance. Stefan brings me to a box of sixties clothes for me to try on. I try on a few dresses before I pick one out. I hear a knock on my door and go to open it up, “Hey, you ready?” Elena asks as I open the door.</p><p>“Almost,” I go to grab my bag. “Now I am,” I say and follow Elena outside. We all make out way over to the dance.</p><p>As soon as we enter the dance, Dana is standing up and making an announcement, “Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Elena and Athena. From Klaus.”</p><p>I look over to Elena blankly, she does the same as a song starts to play. “That was a lame, cheap shot. He’s just trying to bait us,” Damon points out.</p><p>“Not to mention cheesy,” I say trying to not show how uneasy I feel.</p><p>I know everyone here,” Elena states as she scans the gym.</p><p>“Maybe he’s not here. Just wants us to believe that he is,” Stefan responds.</p><p>“But why? I don’t get the point of saying something and not acting on it.” I say slightly confused.</p><p>“It’s a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us.” Damon tries to ease the group a little.</p><p>“Good idea.” Bonnie agrees.</p><p>“No, no, I really don’t feel like dancing.” Jeremy protests as Bonnie just pulls him away.</p><p>I follow Damon to go talk to Alaric, leaving Elena and Stefan alone. Damon and Alaric start to converse as I try to keep a lookout for Klaus. Hoping that he isn’t actually here, I couldn’t bear to see him and see what’d he say to me. Once they’re done Damon pulls me away and offers me his hand to dance. I reluctantly take it knowing he’s right about blending in. </p><p>Soon enough we were joined by Elena as Stefan went to go talk to Caroline and Matt, “How you guys doing?” Damon asks the two of us.</p><p>“Um, freaking out a bit,” Elena responds.</p><p>“Could be doing better. You?” I ask Damon.</p><p>“Cool as a cucumber. Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, ‘arghh!’ and you were all, ‘aahh!’” Damon lightening the mood and clearly referring to something last year.</p><p>Damon then leaves Elena and me to go talk to Bonnie, “So are you sure you’re ok?” Elena asks me.</p><p>“Uhhh, yeh. I know that I can handle myself around him. But I really am just not sure how’s he’s really going to react. You?” I respond.</p><p>“Well, we’ve got a plan. And I’m pretty confident it’ll work.” She says as she takes notice of Jeremy looking fairly upset.</p><p>“Go,” I say and gesture for her to check on her brother. She walks off leaving me alone, I continue to walk around to look out for Klaus.</p><p>After a little a while I notice Bonnie and Elena step outside, I follow a bit after to see what’s up. “Hey, is everything ok?” I ask making my way to them. Elena and Bonnie respond at the same time with completely different answers.</p><p>Before I could ask whats up, Alaric comes up to us, “Elena!” </p><p>“What is it?” She asks.</p><p>“He has Jeremy.” Alaric states.</p><p>“What?!” We all respond.</p><p>“Yeah. Klaus has Jeremy. Come on.” Alaric repeats.</p><p>We follow him back through a door on the side of the school in a hallway, “Okay, so where are you taking us?” Elena asks as we run through the halls.</p><p>“Just a little further,” Alaric responds.</p><p>“Wait. Somethings not right,” Elena points out as Bonnie and I feel the same way.</p><p>“Where’s Jeremy?” Bonnie asks. </p><p>Alaric stops walking and turns to laugh, “I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade. I mean whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties. The Jazz.” Alric says. He couldn’t possibly somehow be Klaus, I think to myself, remembering how he used to boast about the 20s.</p><p>“Alaric. Are you on vervain?” Elena asks.</p><p>“Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?” Alaric responds stepping closer to us.</p><p>“He’s being compelled.” Elena guesses again and I try to figure out what’s going on.</p><p>“Nope. Try again.” Alaric responds quickly.</p><p>“What’ going on,” Bonnie responds getting in front of Elena and you to protect.</p><p>“Ok. I’ll give you a hint. I am not Alaric.” He says.</p><p>“Klaus,” I say stepping in front of Bonnie, finally remembering that body jumping was a spell I overheard him talk about once.</p><p>“Surprise! You know me so well, love.” Klaus says.</p><p>“No, it’s not possible,” Elena says unsure.</p><p>“Just relax, Elena. I’m not here to hurt you. Or you Athena. You’re not on my hit list tonight.” He shifts his gaze between Elena and me. “But you are,” He then shifts his gaze to Bonnie. He then tries to leap at Bonnie before she sends him flying back into some lockers.</p><p>He groans as he tries to get up from being launched, “Now, Did I mention that I know a witch? You’re gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that.” He runs towards Bonnie again before she sends him back flying into the trophy case at the end of the hall.</p><p>“By all means fire away! If you kill this body.” Klaus struggles to get up.</p><p>“You’ll just get a new one,” I finish.</p><p>“Smart girl. Maybe Jeremy.” He says. Bonnie tells us to run and pulls us back with her.</p><p>We meet up with Damon in the next hallway, “What happened?” Damon asks upset that he was left out.</p><p>“Klaus is in Alaric’s body,” Elena explains out of breath.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He’s possessing it or something,” Bonnie injects.</p><p>“It’s a spell. I overheard Klaus talking about it a while ago when I was with him.” I interrupt them.</p><p>“Go find Stefan, now,” Damon tells Elena who happily agrees. </p><p>I run off with Elena back into the dance to find Stefan. As we look around Caroline and Matt found themselves near us, “Hey! Are you guys ok?” she asks us.</p><p>“Um…Yeah. I’m just…I’m looking for Stefan,” Elena responds out of breath. We continue to look around until I spot him. I tap on her arm and point to where his as he makes his way towards us.</p><p>“Seriously, what’s wrong?” Caroline asks even more concerned.</p><p>“Uh, just um, just stay with Matt, ok?” Elena says wanting to keep him out of trouble.  Elena and I make our way to Stefan. </p><p>We run through the halls and find our way to Damon, “There you are,” He says as he comes out of a hallway.</p><p>“What are you doing? Where’s Bonnie?” I ask concerned for her safety.</p><p>“She’s doing what she has to do,” Damon explains.</p><p>“What?!” Elena asks.</p><p>“Where is she?” Stefan asks.</p><p>“Stefan, let her do this,” Damon defends Bonnie.</p><p>“Damn it, Damon. Where is she?!” Stefan demands a response.</p><p>Damon finally cracks and tells us she’s in the cafeteria. Elena, Stefan, and I run through the halls to the cafeteria, “Bonnie, No!” Elena yells as Bonnie shuts the doors. </p><p>We bang on the doors of the cafeteria but they’re being held shut by Bonnie and her powers. She continues to break the bones in Alaric’s body to render Klaus helpless while in the process of hurting herself. Lights continue to burst and papers continue to fly through the air of the cafeteria as Bonnie keeps Klaus down. Although it seems like no use, we continue to try to get the doors open, using all of our strength.</p><p>Bonnie looks at us with a forgiving look before she finishes Klaus off and collapsing from the overload of power. The doors finally open and we rush over to Bonnie to check on her. I try to go for Klaus before I notice that he’s nowhere to be seen. Elena continues to sob over Bonnie’s body as I figure out that she is dead.</p><p>“Stefan, get Elena out of here. You should go too, Athena. I’ll deal with the body.” Damon says entering the room.</p><p>“What do you mean deal with it?” Elena asks upset.</p><p>“The sheriff can’t know about this. Last thing we need is another mysterious death.” Damon explains.</p><p>“This is Bonnie!” Elena doesn’t let him finish. </p><p>“Get her home now. So I can clean this up,” Damon demands as Stefan begins to pry Elena away from Bonnie.</p><p>“Go with them,” Damon looks at me.</p><p>“I’m staying,” I say sternly.</p><p>“Fine. But I have to tell you something.”</p><p>“What did you do this time?” I ask him.</p><p>“Okay, Bonnie isn’t really dead. We needed Klaus to believe she is, we needed it to be real, that’s why we didn’t tell you, Elena or Stefan.”</p><p>“We? This was Bonnie’s idea, huh? I’m just glad she’s not dead.” I sigh.</p><p>I help Damon get Bonnie into his car. Before we head off Jeremy runs up to us. Damon explains to him what happened. We then take him and Bonnie to the witch house and then head back to the Salvatore house. </p><p>I head upstairs as Damon goes to explain to Elena and Stefan how Bonnie was still alive. Not wanting to deal with anyone I head straight to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Hey guys! I am sooo sooo sorry I haven’t been putting out parts for CIB. I’ve honestly have not been as invested as much as I have been with my Virago series. And that I have been dreading this part since it’s just another filler (I can finally get to the good stuff). But this series is back and I promise parts will be coming out more regularly. Thanks for waiting patiently. Let me know if you want to be added to a tag list. I hope you enjoyed this part.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Word count: 2k</p><p>Based off: 02x19 “Klaus” | 02x20 “The Last day” | 02x21 “The Sun Also Rises”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I head downstairs the next morning to grab some food from the kitchen only to be greeted by an Elena and non-daggered Elijah at the front of the house.</p><p>“Ummm… Ele–” I start before she rushes to cover my mouth with her hand. </p><p>“What are you doing?” I whisper to her.</p><p>“I’ll tell you, both of you. But not here,” She whispers back.</p><p>“Can I trust you?” She whispers turning to Elijah.</p><p>“Can I trust you?” Elijah questions back. Elena seems to reluctantly hand the dagger over to Elijah to show that he can trust her. He takes it from her hand and now knows that he can trust her.</p><p>“If you want to come, Athena. I’m gonna head out soon.” Elena whispers to me.</p><p>“Alright, let me get ready real quick. I’ll meet you in the car.” I respond and start to head back to my room. I quickly get changed and grab my bag before making my way to Elena’s car.</p><p>Elena then drove us to the Lockwood mansion where we spent most of the day learning about Elijah’s family history. Along with the curse and how it was really just a curse placed on Klaus.</p><p>The next morning I go to get Damon, who seemingly hadn’t tried to get me up first, “Knock, knock,” I say opening the door to Damon’s room. </p><p>“Yes?” He lies staring up at the ceiling not even sparing me a look.</p><p>“You good?” I asked closing the door and making my way to his bed.</p><p>“Yes. No. We can’t just let Elena sacrifice herself,” He sighs.</p><p>“We can’t exactly stop her either. This was going to happen regardless of what we tried,” I say trying to ease him as I lay to rest my head on his chest.</p><p>“And you. What are we going to do once Klaus can finally get his hands on you? I’m not gonna let that happen.” He starts to sound even more upset looking down at me.</p><p>“Damon, you know you can’t control our every move, right?” I look up. “Look, I can handle myself when it comes to the Originals. Don’t worry about me. Right now we need to focus on stopping the ritual and more importantly…kill Klaus,” You hesitate to say his name. </p><p>“Alright, fine. I’m sure everyone is waiting for us downstairs,” He gets up as my head just drops to the bed. I get up after him and head to my room to get dressed for the day. I head down to the library where everyone is.</p><p>“Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse,” Elijah explains as I take a seat next to Elena on the couch.</p><p>“Elena and Athena,  said that the sun and the moon curse is fake? That it’s actually just a curse placed on Klaus.” Stefan questions.</p><p>“Klaus is a vampire. Born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it…” Elijah begins to explain.</p><p>“He’ll become a true hybrid, huh?” I finish. Elijah nods, confirming my thought.</p><p>“Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie.” Damon explains entering the library.</p><p>“No. Bonnie can’t use that much power without dying,” Elena states.</p><p>“I’ll write her a great eulogy,” Damon responds.</p><p>“Damon,” I say, disapprovingly.</p><p>“It’s not an option, Damon,” Elena protests.</p><p>“All right, how do we break this curse?” Stefan changes the subject only slightly.</p><p>“Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know. The moonstone. A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that’s bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each.” Elijah explains the steps to the ritual.</p><p>“And where do I fit into it?” Elena asks.</p><p>“The final part of the ritual. Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger… to the point of your death,” Elijah answers her question. You feel Elena’s uneasy shift and I take her hand into mine and squeeze it as Stefan takes her other.</p><p>“And that’s where you come in,” Elena looks back up to Elijah.</p><p>“This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It posses mystical properties of resuscitation,” Elijah picks the jar up from the case its in.</p><p>“So I’ll be dead?” Elana asks.</p><p>“And then you won’t” Elijah quickly responds.</p><p>“That’s your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date? You want to come back to life, What about John’s ring?” Damon butts in.</p><p>“Are you forgetting that that ring only works for humans? Elena is a doppelganger a supernatural occurrence,” I remind him.</p><p>“Athena is right. Odds are the ring won’t work,” Elijah continues.</p><p>“I’ll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn’t work, Elena?” Damon asks making his voice quieter.</p><p>“Then I guess I’ll just be dead.” Elena nonchalantly says. Damon looks at me and then Stefan for reassurance that we agree with him, but we don’t. Damon just walks out of the library upset.</p><p>“Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this?” I ask.</p><p>“Does he have a werewolf?” Elena adds looking over at me</p><p>“Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn’t already have a werewolf. My guess is by tonight, he will.” Elijah states.</p><p>“What are the chances that it could be Athena?” Elena asks for my concern.</p><p>“If I remember correctly, Klaus seemed quite fond of you last time,” I clench my jaw and look down as Elijah answers the question, “My guess is that he would do no harm to Athena. Unless he’s mad about you leaving, then I’m not sure.” </p><p>“Well, if it ends up being me. Then, I’m willing to do whatever I can to help. If not, I’ll definitely try to be on the lookout tonight during my transformation,” I sigh and get up to go outside.</p><p>After a few minutes of walking around alone, I notice Elijah making his way over to me, “Are you ok?” He asks concerned.</p><p>I sigh, “I just don’t what I’ll do if any harm comes to my friends. I know I kinda left because of his obsession with the curse, but I don’t know what I’d do if he hurt any of them,” I explain.</p><p>“I promise I will try my best to make sure no harm comes to them,” Elijah responds.</p><p>“Thank you. If he does break the curse and ends up surviving. It’s only a matter of time he would figure out where I am, especially if I’m at the ritual and I’m not sure if I can face him. Not only because of his reaction to seeing me again as himself but also the fact that he hurt my friends.” I say.</p><p>“Come here,” Elijah pulls me into a tight hug. “I promise that I won’t let him harm you. If he wants to, he’ll have to go through me, lil’ one.” Elijah mentions his nickname for me for the first time in a while. Before I could respond we hear some shouting from inside the house, the next thing I know Elijah vamp speeds us inside</p><p>We find Jenna holding a crossbow to Alaric, accusing him of being Klaus. Alaric claims that he was let go, but before we believe him we test him by asking something that only Alaric would know. Luckily for him, he passed.</p><p>“Why’d he let you go?” Stefan questions.</p><p>“He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight.,” Alaric states. We all make our way into the great room to see what Alaric might know. Alaric explains to us that he has no memory of what Klaus was up to while in his body. He also told us that Katherine was there, even though we already knew that.</p><p>Elijah and I make our way into the library as everyone else heads upstairs, “What are the chances Klaus would be willing to let me be his werewolf for the ritual?” I ask him.</p><p>“Slim to none. But I nor your friends would let that happen so I wouldn’t suggest volunteering.” Elijah states coldly.</p><p>“I know, I just wish there was something I could do to–” </p><p>“Wait shh… shh,” Elijah stops me from talking.</p><p>“What is it?” I ask after a few moments of silence.</p><p>“It seems as though. Damon just fed Elena some of his blood,” Elijah explains.</p><p>“What the hell?!” I say as there a loud crashes coming from the second floor.</p><p>I start to head upstairs before Elijah stops me, “Well, it sounds like you don’t need this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I’ll be back before nightfall. We’ll proceed as planned,” Elijah puts the elixir away as I notice Damon walk into the library. Elijah starts to head out.</p><p>“We both know that elixir wouldn’t have worked anyway,” Damon states. Elijah turns around to respond to Damon’s statement before heading out again.</p><p>“How could you?” I ask turning to Damon.</p><p>“It was the only way to be sure she would survive,” He rebutted.</p><p>“I can’t believe you,” I shake my head at him before walking away. </p><p>I spent the rest of the day taking time for myself, preparing for my transformation. As soon as it got close enough to my transformation, I go on the lookout for the place of the ritual, so I could try to stake it out. I find it and travel a few hundred feet back so they couldn’t hear me transform. </p><p>After a few hours, I find myself near the ritual site with a blanket over me. Elijah is kneeling by with a bag of clothes, “Here, now stay out of sight,” He hands me the bag.</p><p>“Thank you,” I whisper as I turn around to change. Elijah vamps speed me close enough to the ritual but far enough that I can’t be detected. As soon as I caught a glimpse of Klau’s face, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to leave or not. But I stayed wanting to make sure that the plan goes well, and If it didn’t then I would find a way to stop him.</p><p>I watched in horror as Klaus and his witch start to perform the ritual. After Stefan offers to take Jenna’s place as the vampire, Klaus stakes Stefan in the back making note that he does not want Stefan to be used in the ritual. He begins by killing  Jules by ripping her heart out and squeezing it over the puddle of blood for the spell. He then kills Jenna by staking her in the heart.</p><p>As soon as he came to Elena, I wanted to do everything to stop it. To make myself known. But I had to let the plan play itself out. Watching Elena’s lifeless body fall to the ground enraged me, as Klaus started his transformation. All of a sudden Bonnie comes out of nowhere, chanting a spell to keep Klaus down. She continues to inflict pain on Klaus as Damon sets Elena down next to Stefan. I make my way over to them with Elijah. I stop to stand with Bonnie as Elijah saunters up to Klaus.</p><p>“Elijah?” Klaus whispers.</p><p>“Hello, brother. Elijah responds.</p><p>“Hey, are you good?” I ask Stefan as he walks up beside Bonnie and me, he nods his head even though he’s still in pain.</p><p>Elijah then plunges his hand into Klaus’s chest, “In the name of our family, Niklaus,” Elijah starts.</p><p>“I didn’t bury them at sea!” Klaus states as I look at the two confused.</p><p>I notice Elijah’s face soften, “What?”</p><p>“Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you’ll never find them.” Klaus explains.</p><p>“Elijah! Don’t listen to him.” Stefan calls out.</p><p>“Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word…Brother.” Klaus tells Elijah in pain.</p><p>“Elijah, you can’t, not after all we’ve been through,” I say even though it’s hard for me to look at the sight and even speak those words, knowing I had some care for the both of them.</p><p>“Athena?” I notice Klaus slightly shifts his eyes over to me.</p><p>“Do it and I’ll take you both out,” Bonnie threatens.</p><p>“You’ll die,” Elijah states.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Bonnie quickly responds.</p><p>I see the contemplation in Elijah’s eyes, “I’m sorry,” He says before whisking  Klaus away and me along with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Thanks for waiting so patiently. Originally this whole part was going to be based on 02x19 “Klaus”, but then I realized that it was super slow and just a filler episode. So now this part spans over 3 episodes even though it’s really short. Although, I have great plans for the next part, now that Klaus has actually entered the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 09. Deal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Word count: 2.8k</p>
<p>Based off: 02x22 “As I Lay Dying”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell, Elijah?!” I push him away as we finally come to a stop.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I had to, to protect you. You’re my family too,” He responds, setting Klaus down.</p>
<p>“Protect me from what?!” I scream over the pained groans coming from Klaus as he continues his transformation. Elijah just stands there speechless.</p>
<p>I scoff at him, “Huh?! You can’t just–” I start again.</p>
<p>“I can’t lose you again! We…can’t lose you again.” Elijah finally lets up. I just stare at him with a sad and slightly confused look. Before I could even think of a response, we hear growls from beside us, Klaus’ transformation is complete. Klaus speeds away and before I know it, Elijah speeds him and I away to follow.</p>
<p>We spend the next two days following Klaus, cleaning his mess up, “Elijah, I get that you want to protect me. I mean I did everything to protect my friends. But you can’t just whisk me away, assuming that I’d be willing to stay with you again. So, I’m asking that you could just let me go, please?” I say softly.</p>
<p>“Athena. You kept Klaus’ head level, for the most part, when you were with us. I brought you, hoping that you being here would change how he’s been since you left. I’ll make a deal. If having you with us doesn’t keep him at bay, then I’ll let you go. I promise.” Elijah suggested.</p>
<p>“You can’t guarantee that Klaus would be ok with that. It was hard enough for me to leave before.” I state.</p>
<p>“I promise, I’ll find a way to make you disappear.” He says as Klaus starts to transform back into his human form.</p>
<p>“You give me your word?” I question.</p>
<p>“I give you my word,” Elijah repeats as Klaus begins to wake up. I turn around seeing as Klaus was naked.</p>
<p>“You’ve been busy,” Elijah turns to Klaus as he tosses clothes on top of him.</p>
<p>“That was amazing. How long has it been?” Klaus asks as I hear him rustling in the greenery.</p>
<p>“Almost two days,” I reply still turned around.</p>
<p>“Oh, love. This isn’t anything you haven’t seen before,” Klaus says as I can feel his gaze pierce my back.</p>
<p>“Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf.” Elijah adds.</p>
<p>“I can change at will, then. It’s good to know.” Klaus points out as I turn around knowing that he now has his pants on. I see the smile plastered on his face as I just stare at him blankly. “I remember every single kill.” He states.</p>
<p>“Yeh, Elijah’s been cleaning up your little mess along the way. Dragging me around with him,” I chime in.</p>
<p>“Just like old times, brother.” He stares at his brother. “And you, love. Oh, how I’ve missed you.” He turns his gaze to me.</p>
<p>“You’ve had your fun. I believe we have a bargain.” Elijah speaks before you, handing Klaus his shoes.</p>
<p>“That’s right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah, wait. I remember. That’s it. You wish to be reunited with our family.” Klaus says cockily.</p>
<p>“You gave me your word, Niklaus,” Elijah states as he brushes off a jacket.</p>
<p>“What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me.” Klaus looks between Elijah and me while putting his shirt on.</p>
<p>“I could have. But I didn’t” Elijah states holding Klaus’s jacket for him to put on.</p>
<p>“And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven. As well as for you, Athena,” Klaus says, but I can only feel that is untrue.</p>
<p>“Where are they?” Elijah asks.</p>
<p>“Both of you need to lighten up. I’ll bring you to them soon enough.” Klaus walks away. </p>
<p>We walked for what felt like forever, through the forest on our way back to Mystic Falls. Klaus and Elijah continue to bicker like the brothers they are, but I pay no attention to their conversation.</p>
<p>“Athena?” I look up at the brothers as I hear my name. Klaus was walking backwards facing me.</p>
<p>“Huh?” I look up with confusion.</p>
<p>“What did you think of my entrance, Athena?” Klaus repeats himself. I can tell he notices my pissed off face as he walks closer to me, “Awe, love. Don’t be so grimm. You’ve got your two boys back. And we’ve got you back. So now for some fun.” Klaus says excitedly as he puts his arm around my waist. I don’t respond to his question or comment as I pull myself away from his arm. </p>
<p>After about 30 minutes of walking we finally find ourselves back in Mystic falls. We started heading for what looked like an apartment complex. I guess that it would be Alaric’s apartment since there wouldn’t really be any other place for Klaus to go. We head up the stairs making our way to the apartment.</p>
<p>“Klaus, you’re back.” We hear Katherine say as he opens the door, confirming my belief that this is Alaric’ apartment. To my surprise I see Katherine holding onto Stefan’s jacket, not expecting him to be here. </p>
<p>“Look who decided to come for a visit.” She states letting go of Stefan’s jacket. I sigh heavily hoping that he doesn’t get himself into something crazy with Klaus.</p>
<p>“You just keep popping up, don’t you?” Klaus responds.</p>
<p>“I need your help…for my brother,” Stefan states his intentions.</p>
<p>“Well, whatever it is. He’s gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother, that requires my immediate attention.” Klaus responds,  gesturing to Elijah who is standing beside me before walking to the back of the apartment.</p>
<p>“Klaus, I’m sure you can make some time to help Stefan,” I state upset.</p>
<p>“You understand how important family is or you wouldn’t be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own.” Elijah adds in.</p>
<p>“And so I shall,” Klaus appears beside me and plunges one of the daggers into his brother’s chest. Elijah lets out a scream as Klaus shushs him before letting his desiccated body drop to the floor.</p>
<p>“Klaus!” I scream at him before dropping to the ground besides Elijah’s body preparing to pull the dagger out. </p>
<p>Before I could do so Klaus grabs me by the neck and slams me against a wall, “ So, help me Atena. If you pull that dagger. I will hurt everyone you love and care for.” Klaus’ voice hissing the words out as my eyes start to tear up.  I don’t say a word before he lets me go, dropping me to the floor as I grasp my throat. </p>
<p>“Does that include you?” I ask breathing heavily, remembering that this wasn’t the Klaus I remembered. He looked back at me with a clenched jaw but didn’t say a word. I could see the shock in both Stefan and Katherine’s faces as I spoke the words, clearly stating that I still have some sort of feelings for Klaus left. </p>
<p>I stood up just as Klaus slammed Stefan into a wall behind him, “Now, what am I gonna do with you?” He says menicingly before turning Stefan around and plunging a stake into his chest. </p>
<p>“Do you feel that? It’s scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement, and you’re dead.” Klaus whispers to Stefan. I try to move closer to help Stefan but Klaus just gives me a look, telling me that if i try anything, he will kill Stefan right then and there.</p>
<p>“He’s just trying to help his brother,” Katherine came out from the corner she was standing behind.</p>
<p>“The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure. And I’ll do whatever you want.” Stefan states before Klaus pulls the stake out. </p>
<p>“Trouble is I don’t know if you’d be any good to me. The way you are now. You are just shy of useless,” Klaus states, pouring a glass of blood. I furrow my brows confused at what he means.</p>
<p>“I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke. Always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent.” Klaus states making his way over to Stefan who was still laying on the ground.</p>
<p>“1917, he went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village…A true ripper. Sound familiar?” Klaus continues his story walking around the apartment before taking another sip of the blood.</p>
<p>“I haven’t been that way in a very long time.” Stefan states, making it clear to me.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town.” Klaus states as Stefan finally gets up from the floor. </p>
<p>“Klaus. There has to be a better way or something else he can do,” I say from behind him. He doesn’t even spare me a glare.</p>
<p>“Katerina, Athena. Come here,” He states. Katherine and I are both hesitant to move but we move to stand besides him.</p>
<p>“Now Athena, would you care to bite Katherine?” He asks not taking his eyes off of Stefan.</p>
<p>I stand there hesitant for a moment as Katherine stares at me shaking her head. Scared of what could happen to Stefan and my other friends I mouth “I’m sorry” to her before bringing her wrist up and taking a bite.</p>
<p>“No. No. No.” Katherine repeats staring at her wrist. Klaus then goes to bite his own wrist and forces it upon Katherines mouth. I look down at her wrist to see my bite start to heal.</p>
<p>“You want your cure? There it is.” Klaus says wiping the blood off his own mouth. He then tries to wipe the blood off mine, but I swat his hand away before doing so myself.</p>
<p>“Your blood is the cure.” Stefan states.</p>
<p>“Gotta love mother nature. Now… Let’s talk you and I.” Klaus says putting his hamd on Stefan’s shoulders pulling him away from Katherine and I.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I had to.”  I turned to Katherine, who just glared at me.</p>
<p>“Oh, really.” She says coldly.</p>
<p>“I mean it seemed either way it was gonna be me or him who bit you. And he’s already threatened the people I care for. I’m gonna do what I have to, to keep them safe.” I tell her getting upset. She doesn’t speak a word as she just sits in a chair not too far from the kitchen. Klaus and Stefan were sitting at the island as Klaus used a knife to extract his blood into a bottle.</p>
<p>“There it is. You want to save your brother? How ‘bout a decade-long bender?” Klaus asks Stefan as they both stare at the bottle. “And I have big plans for you, when we leave this town.” Klaus explains.</p>
<p>“I’m not like that anymore.” Stefan states back.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman.” Klaus says and starts to pour his blood down the sink.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Stefan says getting Klaus to stop pouring his blood.</p>
<p>“Now that’s more like it. I want you to join me for a drink.” Klaus slides a bag of human blood to Stefan. He rips open the top and takes a sip.</p>
<p>“Finish it. All of it.” Klaus states as Stefan stands there hesitant. “You do everything I say. And I save your brother. That’s the deal.” Klaus explains. Stefan then slowly starts to drink the rest of the bag, squeezing every last drop. </p>
<p>He tosses the empty bag to the ground as Klaus slides another one over. “Again,” Klaus demands. Stefan picks the second bag up and drinks the whole thing again. Klaus continues to hand bags to Stefan and continues to make him feed.</p>
<p>“Come on Klaus that’s enough, ok. He’s still going to do what you say, just let him give your blood to Damon.” I speak up, as I start to get pissed at what he’s doing to Stefan as there is now a pile of bags on the floor.</p>
<p>“You are gonna sit there and shut up. Like the good little wolf you are,” Klaus turns to me after tossing another bag to Stefan.</p>
<p>“Excuse me. I’m not your little wolf. I can leave whenever I want.” I start.</p>
<p>“No you’re not,” Klaus speeds over and grabs my neck, I put my hands on top of his, thinking that it would be just that easy to pull away, but it’s not.</p>
<p>“But i’m not going to. For Stefan and Damon.” I say, struggling to breath as Klaus’ hands tighten around my throat. He doesn’t say anything. </p>
<p>I notice the look in his eyes telling me that he doesn’t want to hurt me, at least not in a physical sense, and he lets my neck go, turning to Stefan, “You’re very cooperative. It’s almost as if you’re enjoying it.” He says to Stefan after clearing his voice and tossing another bag in front of him.</p>
<p>“No more. Not until you give me the cure.” Stefan breathes heavily.</p>
<p>“Not until we make a deal. It’s your choice Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls or you can embrace what you truly are. Leave town with me and save your brother’s life.” Klaus counters picking up the last bag. Stefan grabs the bag and downs it as fast as he could.</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit,” I just barely hear Klaus whisper. Klaus stands up and walks over to Katherine, picking up his blood along the way. He compels her to take the blood to Damon and to come back. I see Stefan perk up a bit as Katherine asks if she could leave. Before Klaus could even finish his sentence, Katherine disappears before our eyes.</p>
<p>“She’ll never take it to him.” Stefan states as Klaus sits in the chair next to me at the dining table. </p>
<p>“Now, time to get out of this town. Stefan why don’t you grab my brother, while Athena and I have a little chat” Klaus gets up and pulls me over to a corner of the apartment. </p>
<p>“What do we possibly have to talk about?” I question sternly.</p>
<p>“Athena, love.” He brings his hand up to my face turning it so I would look at him. “You’re coming with us.” He starts.</p>
<p>“The hell I am, Klaus.” I cut him off.</p>
<p>“I’m not losing you again. And I have plans for you, I thought you’d like to see what they are. Or if you refuse, don’t forget what I said earlier.” He states referring to his statement about hurting the people I care for.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget what I said. I’m only staying with you to protect my friends and for Elijah.” I state remembering about what Elijah said in the forest before Klaus woke up. “Not for you” I finish before walking off. </p>
<p>Klaus then takes Stefan and I to what looked like a warehouse and makes our way over to a giant crate which had coffins in them. Klaus pulls out one and opens it. I assume that one is for Elijah. He asks Stefan to put Elijah’s body into the coffin. Klaus mutters some words before closing it and telling the two workers to put the coffin back in the crate with the rest of his family.</p>
<p>Klaus walks over to Stefan and I as Stefan feel his phone buzz. He  pulls it out and finds that it’s a text from Elena, “ Damon’s okay. Where R U?” I see from the side. </p>
<p>I then feel my own phone buzz and find a text from Elena as well, “You ok? Where are you?” We both put our phones away seeing as what Klaus might do.</p>
<p>“So… Did Katerina make it in time?” Klaus asks.</p>
<p>“You won’t be seeing her again, you know.” Stefan states back.</p>
<p>“Because she’s on vervain? I’ve been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won’t get far. You’ll help me see to that.” Klaus explains to Stefan.</p>
<p>“What is it you really want from me?” Stefan asks, making his way closer to Klaus.</p>
<p>“All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town.” Klaus places a hand on Stefans shoulder.</p>
<p>“Then are we done here? Can we go?” Stefan asks back.</p>
<p>“Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you. Come here sweetheart. Don’t be afraid.” Klaus gestures to a girl who was standing behind a crate. “See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal… That you’ll be of use to me.” Klaus states before biting her neck.</p>
<p>“I could have compelled her to behave but a real ripper enjoys the hunt.” Klaus states before letting the girl go. I try to get to her to help her, but Klaus stops and pulls me by my waist back to him. He keeps a hold of me while Stefan goes off to get the girl. </p>
<p>After Stefan kills the girl he brings him and I to where Stefan is. As Stefan looks up at us with bloodshot eyes and blood dripping off his mouth Klaus states, “Now we can go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Hey Guys! I meant to post this earlier but didn’t come around to it until now. I still haven’t fully decided when I will post for this series, but it’s still between Monday and Tuesday. I really enjoyed writing this part and I hope you guys enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>